Thinking of You
by simplyM3
Summary: Bestfriends since the day they met in the lobby of Swan Tower Hotel, Edward and Bella learned that sometimes friendships suffer due to love and other interest. ALL HUMAN  first fanfic attempt
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!  
>This is my first attempt of writing a fan fiction so please have mercy with me 3<p>

xoxo  
>CHRISTY!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Twilight characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer... Not me. I just made them crazy for love...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>  
><strong>Tell Me Why<strong>

_"I'm sick and tired of your attitude_

_I'm feeling like I don't know you_

_You tell me that you want me then cut me down_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_

_I've got no one to believe in_

_You ask me for my love then you push me around_

_Here's to you and your temper_

_Yes, I remember what you said last night_

_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_

_Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?"_ –Taylor Swift

The lonely clicking of my heels echoed the empty hallway as I approached a pair of luxurious mahogany doors guarded by two giant men in black suit.

"Goodevening madam." Says the man on the left as he retrieves a wooden clipboard from behind him.

"Goodevening gentlemen," I greeted as I let my hands rest on my hips. "Isabella Marie Swan," I stated my name.

"Certainly Ms. Swan," says the security and they both opened the heavy door where I was greeted by a soft jazz music and chatters that withheld in the room. Laughter boomed from left and right, couples swaying to the music near the stage. After taking a couple of steps I spotted a mop of bronze hair in the dance floor, gracefully gliding with a tall beautiful strawberry blond. I watched as a crooked smile, that I have been accustomed to; spread across his face my heart began to beat faster. His red kissable lips brushed against the woman's ears as he whispered words that caused her to laugh.

"Stop eye fucking the man and just go and talk to him," a voice jolted me out of my trance seeing a glass of champagne in front of me.

"Well, I prefer eye fucking him than actually fuck a literally married man." I replied accepting the champagne flute, turning around meeting the playful eyes of my bestfriend Jacob.

"Well Ms. Swan, I for one know what your saying is a bunch of bullshit on the fact that you have fu-" I quickly jabbed my left elbow on his stone hard stomach causing more injury to myself rather than to him but at least it shut him up before.

"Bella!" Alice's screeching happy voice echoed in the room causing Edward to glance towards my direction meeting my eyes. His smile faltered and I turned my head to give Alice my attention.

"Alice, its been a while dear friend." I said giving both of her cheeks a kiss in the end she pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. Yeah a girl whose twenty pounds and a foot smaller than me is stronger. How is that possible you ask? I have no clue.

"Bella, don't ever disappear for that long!" she said linking her arm with me.

"Alice I've only been gone for two weeks, I'm sure you didn't even notice I was gone." Alice snorted and picked up a champagne flute from a waiter's tray as he passed by.

"Oh please Bella, I have calling you everyday since my birthday and your assistant said that you went to Italy for business," she said grabbing me to sit beside her at an empty love seat near the entrance. "now," she said placing her champagne flute at the coffee table and I did the same. "since you are here, I want to ask if you'd do me a huge favor like before."

"Oh no Alice, I am not about to put on one of your lingerie to prance around in front of hundreds of people and actually having my pictures taken with them on." I said shaking my head.

"Please Bella, you have no idea how many I sold that night!" she said smiling like a Cheshire cat. "And plus I'll make you the most breathtaking dress for Edward and Tanya's engagement-" I held my index finger in front of her and her eyes narrowed waiting for me to say something. I picked up my flute and drained the rest of my champagne and picked up another from a passing waiter.

"I'll do it on a count of I'm not going to Edward's engagement party-" Alice gasped and I held my index finger as I downed the champagne like its water and waved for the waiter to bring me another one.

_**Where is the hard liquor when you need one?**_

"I have a business function in Venice that weekend and I can not come back in time and I'd appreciate it if you do not tell Edward about it." I said sipping on the champagne.

"Is… is there something your not telling me Bells?" Alice said looking straight into my eyes. "You… you don't have this many business functions for as long as I know you and as I recall the day before Edward's engagement party is your twenty seventh birthday and you and I both know that we already rented a house in palm beach. What's going on here Bella?" she asked eyeing me. I looked over to Edward who was joyously twirling Tanya at the dance floor. I heard Alice gasped with realization as I got up walking out the heavy doors that I have entered from as the tears began to uncontrollably steam down my cheeks.

I stepped beside the curb and flagged for a cab.

"Bella!" A familiar velvet voice called my name. I didn't need to turn around; instead I flung open the back seat of the yellow cab and stepped inside slamming the door behind me.

"Grayson district, Windsong apartments." I directed the cab driver. I glanced to my right and saw Edward running after the cab calling for my name. It took all of my strength to turn away and headed home.

After twenty minutes of silence, I arrived at my apartment and was greeted by Henry, our doorman. "Goodevening Ms. Swan, had a wonderful evening?" he asked. I simply nod my head and headed towards the elevator where Henry pressed the penthouse suite.

I retrieved my cellphone out of my clutch and pressed the number five, after one ring, the phone was picked up. "Felix," I sternly said.

"Ms. Swan, what can I do for you?" Felix replied.

"I need the jet to be ready within twenty minutes." I said as I stepped inside the elevator. "I need you to tell Captain Demetri that we're heading to Venice. Have the Venice staff prepare for my arrival. Tell Alex to stock up on blue bell ice cream."

"What's the matter bella ragazza, rough night?" Felix asked his voice softening.

"You can say that Felix, its just one of those nights I wish my mother was here." I said in a vulnerable voice that only Felix and Mrs. Cope, my house keeper, has ever heard me. "Just please," I said barely in a whisper stepping out of the elevator. "I know I just got back but I have to get out of here, its to soon for me to be here Felix, please."

"Will do Ms. Swan."

"Thank you," I said entering the front door ending the call. "Mrs. Cope!" I called.

"Bella dear," Mrs. Cope said appearing by the kitchen "back so soon?"

"I know Mrs. Cope but I'm heading out for business, can you please put together a weekend bag for me within fifteen minutes? I just have to make some quick calls."

"Will do dear." Mrs. Cope replied disappearing into my room. I trust Mrs. Cope, she had taken care of me since I was a baby. Sometimes, I don't want her to worry too much. I reached my office and grabbed my laptop and charger along with my tablet. Maybe I can get some work done this weekend. I pulled an old painting off its shelf which revealed a safe. I punched in the code and retrieved a stack of hundred dollar bills and my passport. I closed it back up and headed out the office with my computer bag slung across my chest with my belongings inside. As I stepped into the foyer, Mrs. Cope was waiting for me along with Henry who was holding my bag. "Bella dear," Mrs. Cope said pulling me into a hug. "Please be careful and hope to see you home soon."

"Will do Mrs. Cope, please take great care of my place." I said giving her a peck on the cheek.

Stepping into the rented town car, I passed by Jewels Theater where I had been earlier for the party. There, I spotted Edward who had Tanya secured in his arms as they waited for the valet. His smile from earlier was no longer on his face. I looked away as I brushed the final tears that I would shed for Edward Cullen. No more. No more tears.

* * *

><p><strong>what do you think? Leave me some lovin please and thank you 3<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,  
>I apologize for the extremely late review... My life has been crazy lately.<p>

Thank you for the kind reviews from: **_unknown reviewer and hnwhitlock2000_**  
>A special thanks to <strong><span>Twi-Muses blog<span>** for recommending this fan fiction to their followers. I greatly appreciate it!

Thank you to everyone has added this fan fiction to their favorites and alerts!

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Unfortunately I DO NOT own Twilight. I just made them crazier when it comes to love!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>  
><em><strong>Already Gone<strong>_

"I want you to know  
>that it doesn't matter<br>where we take this road  
>Someone's gotta go<br>And I want you know  
>You couldn't have loved me better<br>But I want you to move one  
>So I'm already gone" –Kelly Clarkson<p>

"_Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't know. Please call me back!"_ A frantic Alice said as I checked my voicemail. Since I have left last week, my inbox was full from txt messages to voice massage. Over one hundred txt from Alice and a dozen frantic voicemails. Three voicemails from Edward and seven txt messages saying.

'**Bella I'm sorry please hear me out'**

**'Bella, please let me explain.'**

'**You mean so much to me Bella.'**

I didn't even get around to listen to his voice message; it was too much for me... too painful to hear his voice… hearing the reasons why he would never want to be with me. After the third txt I decided to delete all his messages so as Alice's. I need to get myself together. A couple of messages was from Jacob giving me the 411 of what happened after I left, I definitely didn't want to hear the latest gossip so that went to my deleted file. One was from my father saying that he'll be in town and he expected to have dinner together on Friday. Well I guess that'll be tonight.

"Hello Bells, how was Venice?" my father's voice echoed on the other line.

"It was wonderful daddy, I just needed time away. Work has been crazy." I lied.

"I know Bells, you definitely need to find time to enjoy life. Sometimes I feel like a shitty father that your too focused on our business rather than enjoying your life. Hell you're already twenty seven and yet to settle down unlike-"

"Charlie!" I firmly said. He knows where I stand when it comes to marriage. I don't like being forced and being timed. "Not now, can we talk about it tonight?" I begged. "Please…"

"Will do Bells, I'll send the car for you tonight." He replied with his compassionate voice.

"Thank you dad, I'll see you tonight." I said in a whisper.

"I love you kiddo."

"Love you too dad." I said hanging up.

I sighed as I stepped into the foyer of my apartment greeted by Mrs. Cope. "I'll be in my office if you need me Mrs. Cope." I said as I headed to my office and began to put together the design for the Swan Hotel that is opening in Tokyo. Yes, I am an heiress. I'm no Paris Hilton. I never have nor want to be like her. I hate the spotlight, I like working behind the scene and getting the job done. That's how I met Edward Cullen when I was seventeen.

_**Ten years ago…**_

"Welcome to Swan Tower Hotel." I said flashing a man with golden hair my sweetest smile as greet him in the front desk lobby of our Chicago Swan Tower Hotel where I am working for the summer to learn the ropes of the business before heading to college.

"Hello," his honey voice echoed as he flashed me his perfect white smile. "My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, my family and I are renting the penthouse suite for the month."

"Oh Doctor Cullen, welcome." I said opening the screen. "May I please see a form of identification and a credit card for the record."

"Sure thing Ms?"

"Bella," I said proudly showing my name tag.

"Bella, beautiful name." he said handing me his driver's license which I'm sure he doesn't use.

"Daddy are you done yet?" asked a very antsy girl whose around my age and yet short and smaller.

"Almost pumpkin," Doctor Cullen said as he tried to ruffle the girl's short black wild hair which she dodged away. She gave him a grin as he laughs shaking his head. "Always a step ahead of me."

"Hi, I'm Alice." She said standing on her tippy toes as she bends over the counter giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled and handed Doctor Cullen his ID and credit card back. "I just know we're going to be great friends Bella."

"Of course Alice and if you need anything just let me know." I said giving her a smile of assurance. She clasped her hands together and jumped down from the counter. "How many keys Doctor Cullen?"

"Four please, my son will be here shortly." He said picking up his briefcase.

"Enjoy your stay at Swan Tower Hotel," I said handing him four sets of key cards. Two bellhops then escorted them with dozens of luggage in tow. I shook my head knowing that half of those luggage or even more were Alice's.

Thirty minutes had passed which was very eventful. Mrs. Mallory's Chihuahua bit Wilson, the concierge while he pet her. Mrs. Mallory, a guest who spends every summer at Swan Tower while she visits her daughter Lauren Mallory, one of Hollywood's "sexiest" stars. If only they know how she looks like without make up on. I cringe at the thought of that. Jessica Newton, wife of the Chicago bear's quarter back Michael Newton, walked out of the lobby with the back of her skirt tucked inside her white "granny" underwear. I wanted to say something to her but then again she was rude to me ever since she saw her husband eyeing me. I watched Tyler Cowley one of my father's business associates walked out of the elevator looking disheveled with a girl on her mid twenties getting up from in front him. Nothing new there.

"Excuse me miss?" A beautiful greek God stood in front of me with his messy and yet sexy reddish brown hair and what looked like a crooked smile on his face. "Hello?" he asked leaning his face closer to mine knitting his perfectly sculptured eyebrows together. I wanted to smooth it because its ruining the master piece. "Are you alright?"

I heard someone cleared their throat, probably Wilson who was standing a few feet away from me. I composed myself together and replied, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Um yes," he said clearing his throat trying to keep his composure back. "I'm supposed to meet my father here. Doctor Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes, he said he was expecting you," I said waving towards Frank, one of the bellhop. "Frank here will direct you to the penthouse suite Mr. Cullen."

"Its Edward."

"Excuse me?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"My father is Mr. Cullen. I'm Edward… Edward Cullen." He said with a playful laugh.

"Edward," I said barely in a whisper "enjoy your stay at Swan Tower Hotel." I managed to say.

"I certainly will… Bella." He said reading my name tag. I mentally slapped myself as I watched Edward laugh as he walked away. I began to mentally scold myself for making myself look like a fool. Great job looking like a fool in front of the only hot guy to ever walked in this lobby. Well aside from Chace Crawford.

_**Present time**_

"I don't know dad, James has a play boy reputation." I said as I tried to divert one of my father's "match of the month" for me but like the rest of them… I know I will lose this battle with my father because he would set up some kind of a "meeting" either its from balls, company parties, bumping into each other at the mall, being invited to dinner with my father with the man "conveniently" there. I have seen it all.

I watched my dad take a sip of his JB on the rocks, "people change Bells and so as James. I have spoken to him and he's ready to settle down."

James Miller is one of Chicago's most eligible bachelor. He is the grandson of Raymond Miller Sr. who is Chicago's most respected corporate lawyer. His father, Raymond Jr. is my father's lawyer and bestfriend. James on the other hand, had always been overfriendly towards me, he had asked me out numerous time while we were teenagers when we both attended Saint Mary's Academy in New York. For college, I attend Dartmouth in Hanover and have received my MBA and he went to New Haven in Yale and received his law degree. How did he make it? Is beyond me because he barely passed high school.

"Dad…" I groaned lifting my empty glass to the waiter signaling for another glass of pinot noir.

"Just think about it please Bells, I hate seeing you alone." He said in a whisper.

"I kind of like being alone. I'm like my father in a way." I said flashing him a smile of assurance, which he smiled in return. "Find a companion for the night when needed." I added trying to lighten the mood, "kick him out after and definitely a no no on the cuddles." which caused him to let out a booming laugh.

"Like father like daughter." He said composing himself. "I hope you don't really do that."

"Dad," I smiled shaking my head as I take a sip of my wine.

"I'm just saying Bells, after Jacob you kind of just stopped seeing men. I'm beginning to worry because you know your almost-"

"Don't say it dad," I said pointing my right index finger towards him. I watched dad smirked and shook his head as he raised both hands as if to surrender. "I still have two more years thank you very much." I said taking another sip of my wine. Jacob, a labor and delivery doctor, I have met during one of a charity event I have attended with my father two years ago. Jacob was a kid at heart, there was never a dull moment with him. He was goofy, loveable and a perfect ten. All the girls in this office's eyes followed him as he walk down the hall greeting everyone with a bright smile and with their first names.

"What did happen between you and Jake? He was a great fishing partner." My dad said as he finishes his second JB. He raised his glass to the waiter once more as I winced remembering what happened between Jake and I. "You never told me what happened between the two of you."

"Dad, I just don't want to talk about it." I said starring at my glass.

"Okay Bells." My dad said dropping the subject. After the awkward conversation about boys, my dad and I actually enjoyed our evening together as always, until I spotted a mop of bronze hair walking in the door with the strawberry blonde tucked under her arms.

Fuck my life.

After my dad pay for the bill we both exited the opposite direction from them. All that matters is he's happy and its time for me to find my happiness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>reviews are greatly appreciated...<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 edited

Hello everyone,

I would like to send a special thanks to those who are following this story. Thank you to_** Shantel24**_for the wonderful review.

_**My deepest apologies to all the readers. I have made a huge mistake on which characters played which role. I had a writer's mental block and didn't check my work before posting it. I apologize for the confusion. **_

Without further of due here is an edited version of chapter three. Enjoy =)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I just made the characters crazy and in love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

_**Dead Man Walking**_

_"We're in the same room just one million miles away With all these books around but we ain't go two words to say Am I a dead man now, left living with the shame? I'm..." –The Script_

"Yes, one hundred twenty king size bed, twenty California king, and two hundred queen size." I confirmed to, Irina, our purchasing/receiving manager. She is responsible for purchasing the top quality items for the interior of our hotels. She works side by side with Kate, her sister, our interior designer and director of sales. These two are the best at what they do. They both work for my father for the last five years since we opened the London hotel.

"Any pillows Ms. Swan?" she asked.

"Yes, purchase six hundred pillows for now, I believe we still have a lot of extras at the warehouse in San Antonio." I replied reading the latest email from Emmett, the architect that was recommended, by Alice to design my second project, Swan Resort in Aspen. Well by what I meant by Alice's recommendation was, she bugged me for months, from daily phone calls, massive emails of photographs of Emmett's small finished projects, she even went out of her way to designed and made all my gowns for free sending back all the checks I wrote out for her, and a drawer full of lacey lingerie that I have not used nor have a reason to use for at the moment; until I said yes. I have set up a meeting with Emmett and fell in love with all his designs. Before he's officially hired, it took another two weeks of deliberation and "tweaking" with the design for a compromise with my father and the other key players in the boardroom to finalize the design.

"Ms. Swan, what do you think of these comforter design." Kate asked showing me a ten by twenty fabric. A black background with golden floral design.

"I'm not jumping for joy." I simply and continued scanning the pictures that Emmett attached on his email. Beautiful indeed.

"How about these? I was thinking of putting them at the king size rooms." Kate said showing me a white fabric with brown borders. I nod my head as Kate continued with her explanation. "I believe that it will complement with the view of the slopes. "I believe with a simple comforter designs, we can be more artistic with the room such as these kinds of lamps," she said showing me a picture a beautiful elegant side lamp. "and we can also go for these paintings by a local artist."

"Those are beautiful," I said scanning the picture she held in front of me. "Can this artist make fifty portraits within three months?"

"I'm sure we can have that arranged." Kate said typing on her ipad.

"How much does each painting cost?" I asked as I turned my head back to the computer.

"He's asking five hundred each." Kate replied while she continued fiddling with her ipad. "But I will try my best to lower the price for 300 if we contract her for 50 paintings. But," she said glancing up with a devious smile on her face. "I might be able to convince him to give it to us for 200 if we throw in a free weekend stay and a two page editorial on his work in our magazine. And then maybe we can make it to one hundred paintings?"

I let out a giggle shaking my head. Kate can be very persuasive and when she makes up her mind, there's no denying her. "Do your thing Kate, I trust you."

"Okay thank you so much for your time Ms. Swan." Kate said as she Irina gets up.

"Thank you ladies, I'm sure your designs will be incredible as always." I replied giving each one of them a smile as I get up. They both walk up to me and engulf me in a group hug.

"Take care sweetheart and please don't overwork yourself. Work hard but play hard as well." Irina said whispering in my ear. Kate giggled as the two of them walk out of my office.

I know those two meant well and they have practically watch me loose my childhood but I have yet to regret the decision I made right after graduation.

To take over my father's company.

_**Bella at 17 years old: Chicago**_

"Alice, please, I can't go shopping. I'm working." I said trying to get the annoying of a pest, Alice Cullen out of my way as I make my daily rounds at the hotel. It's been a week since the Cullen clan had checked in the hotel. After the end of my shift the first day they checked in, Alice, waited for me by the front door with a red umbrella at hand and a bright yellow rain jacket on.

I chuckled at the site in front of me because first of all her yellow Jacket looked like its swallowing her. Secondly, the yellow jacket was matched with a pair of yellow rain boots and lastly, it wasn't raining out.

"Alice what on earth are you doing?" I asked in a chuckle.

Alice gracefully spun around with an incredibly bright smile on her face when she saw me. "Oh Bella!" she said giving me a tight embrace. "I've been waiting for you for a long time, Wilson here told me that you're off by five and it's five of five! And I've been waiting for you for so long!"

"I'm sorry Alice, you know you could have asked for me in front desk." I said taking a step away from her. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

She scrunches her face and grimace. "Like ten whole minutes!" she exclaimed.

Ten minutes? That's long?

"I'm sorry for making you wait. What can I do for you?" I asked. Her bright smile returned and she gave a squeak.

"Shopping! I need to know where all the great shops are."

"Well Alice," I said glancing at my watch. It's passed five and my father was expecting to have dinner with me at seven at our usual place, La Bella Italia. Dad had brought me there since my mom left when I was four. Every Sunday and Thursday night except on holidays or whenever one of us is out of town, dad and I would meet at seven in the middle of the restaurant near the indoor fountain. He would order his JB on the rocks and me a diet coke. "I have an hour to spare, so lets go." I said walking out the door with the very enthusiastic Alice hooking his left arm with my right.

"An hour is such a short amount of time, but I am so thankful you're with me!" Alice said skipping as I tried to hail a cab. "Why don't we get a car? Its easier to get to and from quicker."

"Alright," I said taking my cellphone out and pressed 837. Less than five minutes later a black licoln sedan stopped in front of us and the driver, Larry, walked out and opened the doors for us.

"Why Bella, you got some mad skills. You must be a great employee for the car to show up this incredibly fast." Alice chuckled as we both entered the backseat. "So," Alice said bouncing on her seat. "Where to?"

"47th and Loveland please Larry." I said and Larry smiled nodding his head. "We, Ms. Cullen are going to my favorite boutique shop."

"Awesome," Alice said looking out the window with a big smile still plastered on her face.

_**Present time…**_

I freakin love Alice, she's the best friend I could ever ask for. "Ms. Swan?" says Angela, my assistant as she peeked at my halfway open office door.

"Yes Angela?" I relied.

"Um, someone is here for you. I'm not sure you want to-" Before Angela could finish her sentence, the door swung fully open with a disheveled Edward standing beside her. His usual disarray of a hair is even more of a mess and his usual crisp white button up dress shirt wrinkled and cuff rolled up. I eyed Edward not letting my emotions take over me. His piercing green eyes were begging. "Should I call security?" Angela asked glancing back and fourth between Edward and I.

"That wont be necessary," I replied sitting back down on my leather chair and turned my body towards my computer and began to type my response to Emmet's email. I heard Edward shuffle around the room. "What do you want?" I asked in a clipped tone hoping he wound get the hint.

"I… I have been trying to get in touch with you." He said in a barely audible voice.

"Well here I am now what?" I spat.

"Bella don't be like this." I heard him say in a sigh and heard him taking a couple of steps closer to me.

"Don't be like what Edward?" I asked still not glancing towards him.

"Bella, you know why I have to marry Tanya." He said in a pained tone of a voice.

I slammed both of my fists on the keyboard and got up facing Edward. My heart began to beat faster and my breathing began to labor. I pointed my right index finger towards him. "And what about me?" I spat as I began to feel tears steaming down my face. "Like always I am the backup plan and guess what Edward Cullen. I am no longer your backup plan and I never ever want to see you ever again!" I then pointed towards the door. "Get the fuck out of my office before I call security!"

"Bella please…" he pleaded with a voice pained and his green eyes showing defeat.

"Just get out." I said in a whisper sinking back on my chair.

I heard Edward shuffle towards the door. My heart sank knowing I have lost him. "For what its worth, I never meant to hurt you this way." He said opening the door. "I'll be staying at the place where we first met. If you want me out of your life for good, don't come. I'm leaving tomorrow at seven in the morning." I heard him let out a sigh. "I do hope you'll come because I… I don't want us to part this way." Without giving him a reply. I heard the door softly close and I let out a frustrated sigh.

"Edward why are you doing this to me?"

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are greatly appreciated =)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone,

A huge thank you to those who added this fanafic on their favorite list and to those who follow this fan fiction.

Thank you to those who pointed out my mistake on the previous chapter which I changed. THANK YOU and I greatly appreciate it!

Thank you to the reader who have left a review: **heavenleehime, shantel24, ChocMcMuffin,kgunter34,** and **MichelleKJ  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I just made them crazy and in love...<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<br>_Feels Like Tonight_**

_" I was waiting  
>For the day you'd come around.<br>I was chasing,  
>And nothing was all I found.<br>From the moment you came into my life,  
>You showed me what's right." -Daughtry<em>

Three times I wanted to strangle Alice Cullen. First when she found out I was the heir to the Swan Hotels. Shocked was an understatement of how she reacted that night.

_**Bella at seventeen…**_

"Alice why on earth do you want to shop at this ungodly hour?" I asked the overly frustrated Alice who was starring at the gift shop of the hotel's window.

"Bella, tomorrow is my friend Rosalie's birthday. I promised to get her that miniature Chicago skyline model in that gift shop." I know the exact one she's talking about. My father had asked the architect that had design this hotel to make three model of Chicago with Swan Tower in it. One was sold to Mr. Donald Trump who begged my father for months to sell it to him. It was on display at the gift shop as a décor, but he had offered quiet a hefty amount and my father cave. The one that is currently sitting in the gift shop is the second one while the other one is in my father's office.

"That's not for sale Alice," I replied meeting her frustrated face.

"Why?" she groaned. "I have money to pay for it."

"It's a display."

"In a gift shop?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeap," I said popping the "P".

"That's just wrong, leading paying customer like myself on." She said with a pout. "I just know Rosalie would love this. She dreams of becoming an architect someday."

"I'm sure there are other models that you can choose to get for her birthday," I said patting her shoulder. "in the mean time, the stores are all close and you should go get some rest and shop tomorrow morning and send it to her right away."

I watched Alice slowly move away from the shop window. This girl is certainly a shop a holic. I wonder if her parents ever address this issue. I heard Alice gasped and pressed her nose on the shop window and covered the side of her face with her tiny hands squinting at something inside. "Is that a model of the hotel? Oh my goodness!"

"Yes and it is for sale." I said flashing her a smile.

"Bella you have to get someone to open the shop, I need to get that for Rosalie so I can mail it tonight. There's a 24 hour fed ex two blocks down. I can send it and she can definitely get it by tomorrow!"

"Alice," I said in a sigh. "The shop is close."

"Bella please, you must know someone who can do this for me." She pleaded as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

I sigh knowing I'll regret this later on. I reached for my jacket's pocket and pulled out the hotel keys. I slipped the gift shop keys on the lock and as I heard it click. I slowly turned to a stunned Alice. "Are you coming?" I asked with an arched brow.

Alice shook her head, "Yeah um… why do you have the key? I thought you just work at the front desk?" she asked.

I groaned thinking of the perfect excuse. My father had always told me that I am like an open book. "I uh… I am an assistant manager." Yeah assistant manager, they get keys right?

I saw Alice cock her head to the right and raised an eyebrow. "Assistant manager?" she asked with a chuckle. "at seventeen?"

I sighed and pushed her inside the gift shop. "just get your butt inside Ms. Cullen." I said giving her a sly smile.

"You're… you're Isabella!" Alice squeaked.

"Yes Alice," I said in a giggle. "My name IS Isabella and you knew that."

"No… no…" she said shaking her head. "Swan, your lastname is Swan. Am I right?"

"Yes, Alice. I'm Isabella Swan."

"Ah!" she screamed. I tried to cover her mouth but her excitement was too much to keep in. Two uniformed security guards came rushing in.

"Everythings alright boys, Ms. Cullen here just had quiet an excitement." I said to the Hunter and Allen. The night shift guards.

"Alright Ms. Swan, enjoy your evening." Allen said with a nod. "Ms. Cullen." He said as the two of them disappeared.

"Alice please calm down." I begged. "I will take my hand off of your mouth if you promise not to scream." I watched her nod her head with her cat like eyes wide. "Alright remember your promise." I said slowly releasing my hand off of her mouth.

"Oh my god!" she squeaked. "I can't believe I didn't even notice you. I mean I've seen your pictures on magazines but you looked so… so different in person and you work at your own hotel as a receptionist!"

I shook my head and picked up a model of the hotel. "Here you go it's all yours."

"Great," Alice said hugging the model. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's yours free of charge under one condition." I replied. Alice flipped the box glancing at the price and gasped.

"Name your condition." she replied. Yeah I know she'll agree because this model is made up of platinum and is over three thousand dollars. I don't think daddy Cullen will approve of her one time three grand spending.

"No one and I mean no one must know who I am. Only the employees here knows but the guest don't." I pleaded.

"Alight deal." Alice said giving me a tight hug. "Rosalie will so love this!"

"Come on lets have it all wrapped." I said guiding her out of the shop and towards the elevator. "Let's go to my room."

"You have a room here?" Alice asked as she linked her arm with mine as we stepped inside the elevator. "Of course you do, you're an heiress."

"My dad likes keeping a suite for us in all of the hotels incase were in town or just working late." Alice leaned her head against the wall of the elevator.

"I can't believe you own this place. It must be great visiting different places." She said glancing towards me. "I mean you guys own one in New York, Miami, Tampa, L.A., San Diego, Vegas, not to mention Paris, Madrid, and who knows where else."

"All that is my father's legacy Alice, I have not done anything for the company." I said in a sigh as I watched the elevator reach tenth floor, eleventh floor.

"You will make your own legacy someday Bella, I have the feeling that you will do wonderful things." She said pulling me into a tight hug. "I can just see it now. You will make a great employer." I watched her scrunch her noise and as she knitted her eyebrows together. "I was wondering," she said as the elevator opened at the top floor.

"What is it?" I asked searching for the right key to open the suite.

"Why do you work as a receptionist?" the million dollar question everyone wonders about.

"I love to work," I replied opening the door wide for Alice to enter first. "I enjoy knowing the different aspects of the hotel. I love getting to know the employees. I got to know about their private life as well and their concerns with work." I ponder for moment of one of my father's sayings. "A satisfied employee brings a satisfied costumer, an extremely happy employer, and a peaceful workplace."

"Your father is a very intelligent man." She said stepping inside in awe. "Oh my goodness this is a really cute place. Did you design this?"

"Yeah I did, I ran the idea with my father's interior designer." I said in a shrug as I opened the supply closet pulling out a pink and white gift-wrap. "Hope Rosalie likes pink." I said with a smile.

"She loves pink!" Alice excitedly said as she sat beside me and we began to wrap the present.

_**Present time…**_

I chuckled at the memory of that night. Alice was right; I will leave my own legacy. Though I wish I have someone to share this glory with.

The second time I wanted to strangle Alice was when she dragged me to her family's cabin in Tacoma during our freshman year of college where I spent the night listening to Edward having sex with his girlfriend next door of my room, her piercing orgasmic voice was forever embroided in my mind.

I shuddered not wanting to revisit that night.

The third time I wanted to strangle Alice was right now.

I opened the text message that I just received and it was Alice.

'_**Tanya is not pregnant. She's playing Edward… You have to do something! Call A.S.A.P.'**_

Fuck my life.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone,

I apologize for the late update. Life has been so crazy lately.  
>A special thanks goes to those who added this fan fiction in their favorite list and to all the followers!<p>

A special thanks to** kgunter34** for the wonderful review =)

Well here is chapter five.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just made them crazy and in love.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Rumor Has It**

"She, she ain't real,

She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,

She is a stranger,

You and I have history,

Or don't you remember?

Sure, she's got it all,

But, baby, is that really what you want?" -Adele

There are something's in life I just don't want to know about.

_First_ why my mother had left my father when I was a baby. _Second,_ where in the world my mother is. _Third,_ the size of Emmett's peen as Rosalie had described it. _Fourth,_ if there are other life out there aside from ours. Courtesy of Jacob._ And last,_ if Tanya is or isn't pregnant with Edward's baby.

"Alice I told you I do not want to be a part of this. This is Edward's decision." I said slamming my fist on my oak desk. I had refused to call back Alice. Alice being Alice drove forty five minutes to my office to have this fuckin' conversation in person. "And plus how do you know this isn't some kind of a rumor?"

"Bella," Alice groaned. "Tanya was drinking margaritas at a pub lastnight on 42nd street." Alice slid her phone towards me with a picture of Tanya happily sipping on a margarita with her girlfriends.

"What if its virgin margarita Alice." I said sliding the phone back to her and continued to flip through the revenues of the hotel in Madrid. "People order virgin cocktails all the time."

"That was no virgin drink." Alice mumbled.

"How would you know?" I asked.

"Because," Alice said in a sigh. "I paid the bartender to give her the drink for free."

"Alice!" I shrieked. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"Because I know she isn't pregnant. She's just after Edward's money." Alice said in a frustrated tone of a voice as she gets up. Her nine hundred dollar Christian Louboutin shoes click on the tiled floor as she began to pace in front of the door. "She's in dept Bella. I… I hired someone."

"What did you do Alice?" I asked getting up from my seat.

"I hired a private detective to dig up everything they can about her." Alice said as she reached inside her large luis vitton purse and pulled out a powder blue folder. "I just couldn't trust her Bella." She said shaking her head. "I learned that Tanya owed the bank more than fifty thousand dollars and have yet to make a single payment since three years ago. With the interest piling up in all those years, her dept doubled. There's a fraud charge against her in Los Angeles. Apparently she had been distributing bad checks. She quit her job five months ago when she went in the E.R. and met Edward. And you know why Edward slept with her. If you never backed away from-"

"Don't you fuckin dare blame me on your brother's dim-witted decision!" I said glaring at her as tears began to roll down my cheeks. Alice stopped her pacing and starred back at me. "I have watched Edward switch from one girl to another." I said closing my eyes as I tried to calm myself. "You think I never regret my decision?"

"I know you regret it," Alice said slamming her hands on my desk across from me with her face inches away from mine. "I could see it in both of your eyes when we were seventeen that the two of you are meant to be together."

_**Bella at seventeen…**_

"What can I do for you Alice?" I asked as I logged in the reservation that I have received over the phone. The once again perky Alice is standing in front of me with her big green eyes starring at me impatiently.

"Bella…" she whined. "Cant you just take a day off." Seventeen more days and the Cullen family will be out of here and I get to focus on my job once again.

"Alice I'm very sorry but I got work to do." I simply replied checking if I input the information correctly.

"But you're the owner, you got workers to do all this." She replied. "Plus I'm only here for seventeen more days and I wanted to spend it with you." I chuckled and Alice sighed. "Please Bella… pretty please."

"I'm sorry Alice, why don't you get your brother to go with you?" I asked not bothering to look at her in the eyes. Looking at those green eyes, it's hard to say no.

"He's going out with his friend in the city for the day." She groaned. "Plus he's three years older than me and we absolutely have nothing in common."

"Ladies," speak of the devil himself. Edward appeared looking as perfect as ever with a crooked grin on his face. "I have three tickets to the Bear's games. My friend Bradley and Laurent was suppose to come in town for the game but they had to cancel because apparently Bladley's parents surprised him with a suite in Hard Rock in Vegas for his birthday which was yesterday and I am not twenty one yet so mom and dad said I couldn't go… so…" he said cocking his head to the right still with the infectious smile on his face. "Any takers? Its front row endzone."

"No thanks Edward you know I hate sports." Alice said with a pout.

"I love the Bears." I said getting up. "Can I come?" Alice knitted her eyebrows together keeping her eyes on me. "Alice we can go shopping after the game if you want."

Alice pondered for a moment and Edward laughed. "I'd love to see the day that Alicat here would say yes to watch a sport game."

"What do you say Alice?" I asked.

"Fine," she groaned. "I am not wearing a jersey or a baseball hat."

I laughed and grabbed my purse underneath the desk. "Aren't you going to tell your boss that your leaving?" Edward asked.

"She'll understand." I said clocking out and walking towards the lobby with Alice and Edward in tow. "So do I meet you guys outside the stadium?"

"Nope," Edward said popping the "P". "I called for a car so… since Alicat isn't changing her outfit and I am already dressed," He said gesturing towards his Seattle Seahawks jersey. "We can have the car swing by your house. Then lunch at Moe's pizza and then off to the game."

"Um," I hesitated. I didn't want any of them to see my house. Well Alice know who I am but Edward don't.

"Oh I'd love to see where you live." Alice said linking her arm with mine.

"I'll be okay wearing this its no biggy." I replied.

"Nonesence." Edward said walking ahead of us opening the door and towards a black Licoln sedan waiting for us. Edward opened the door on the backseat for Alice and me while Edward sat on the front seat. "Where do you live Bella?" Edward asked.

I nod at the driver, Luis. He smiled and pulled out of the front of the hotel. "Luis knows." I said in a whisper as I watched the hotel disappear behind me. This is going to be an interesting day.

Twenty minutes later, we arrived outside the gates of my neighborhood. "Wow Bella, impressive." Alice said with a squeak. "Which one is your house?"

"It's a little ways in." I replied.

At the end of the street, sat my house. The house I grew up in after my mother had left my father. A house full of servants and a nanny that is beside me 24/7. "This is your house?" Edward asked from the passenger seat as the car pulled in my driveway. (**_Link to a picture of Bella's house is in my profile_**)

"Wow!" Alice gasped.

"Welcome to my house," I said stepping out of the backseat after Luis had opened the door. I turned around after I approach the front door. The two of them is still sitting in the car. "Guys?"

The front door opened and Martin, our butler stepped out. "Ms. Bella."

"Martin, is Mrs. Cope in?" I asked.

"Yes, she's in the kitchen taking out her famous cookies." Martin said with a polite smile.

"Wonderful because I have some friends with me." I said gesturing towards Alice and Edward who were starring at the exterior of the house in awe. "Are you guys coming in or you'd both want to stare at the wall?" I said in a laugh.

"Your house is like the biggest house in this neighborhood." Alice exclaimed as she stepped inside the house. Edward slowly followed behind her. Martin closed the door behind us as I hung my jacket on the coat rack by the door.

"Bella dear what are you doing home so soon? Is everything okay?" Mrs. Cope asked walking towards me with her clean crisp white apron.

"Everythings fine Mrs. Cope, these are my friends. Alice and Edward. We're heading to the Bear's game." I said gesturing towards Alice who hugged Mrs. Cope and Edward who looked stunned.

"Well Bella and friends. Why don't I get Alejandro to cook up some food for you three before you go to the game." Mrs. Cope said giving me a tight hug.

"Actually Mrs. Cope we were-" before I could finish my sentence, Alice interrupted me with a squeak.

"We'd love to!" Alice said.

"Any special request on the type of food?" Mrs. Cope asked. I shook my head and gestured towards Alice and Edward.

"I'm gonna go change. I'll be right back." I said running up the stairs to change.

After fifteen minutes of slipping into a comfortable jeans and my Bears jersey. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and slipped my foot into a pair of comfortable converse. I grabbed my coach sling bag and stepped out of the room and towards the kitchen where I found Alice and Edward watching Alejandro, who was flipping the pizza dough in the air, in awe. Alejandro had been the chef in the house since I was a small child. He had entertained and thought me how to cook.

"Alejandro makes the best pizza in my opinion." I said sitting at the empty barstool beside Edward.

"Ms. Bella you are too kind." Alejandro said as she slipped the deep-dish pizza in the oven. "Well children, you have twenty minutes until the pizza will be ready. So run along." He said with a laugh as he tosses an apple in my direction. Edward caught it and wink as he gets up.

"How about a tour Bella?" Alice said as she linked her arm with mine.

"Sure," I said leading the way as Edward trailing behind us.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome and much appreciated.<strong>

**Chapters that follows will stay when Bella is 17...**

**ALABAMA VS. LSU, who would you choose?  
>GEAUX TiGERS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone,

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews from **Kgunter34** and **LiLi82**.  
>Thank you to those who added this fic on their alert list and on their favorite list.<br>Here is chapter six, ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I JUST MADE THEM CRAZY AND IN LOVE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>  
><em><strong>Shake it Out<strong>_

"Regrets collect like old friends  
>Here to relive your darkest moments<br>I can see no way, I can see no way  
>And all of the ghouls come out to play" – Florence and The Machine<p>

"What the fuck are you talking about ref!" I screamed as I get up from my seat pointing towards the ass of a ref who just called the uncalled penalty. "Get the fuck off the field if you can't make the right calls." I said stumping my foot. "Idiot!" I turned and was met with the stunned Alice. "Sorry," I mumbled sinking down on my seat. I heard Edward let out a booming laugh as he shakes his head. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Speaking like a true Bears fan." He said looking back on the field as he points at the scoreboared. Bears 10, Seahawks 21.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well Ms. Swan…" he said emphasizing my lastname. I narrowed my eyes and let out a huff. "Your team is losing and its ideal for you to yell uncall for profanities to the wonderful referees who are simply doing their jobs." I leaned over Alice to get close to this bastard Seahawks fan.

"You know what Mr. Cullen, if you were in my position you would see all the ridiculous calls these imbeciles are calling." I said. Edward leaned towards me and flashed his crooked smile.

"I don't think so Ms. Swan because unlike you, I am a good sport."

Twenty minutes had passed and I am screaming for joy as the Bears began to close in behind the Seahawks.

"What the fuck was that?" Edward screamed as he leaned against the barrier of the field and the stands. "How could you fuckin miss that tackle! It's not hard to tackle that!" he said pointing at the players. "I can even get that tackle for fucks sake and I don't have to get paid to do it!" I couldn't help but let out a laugh as Edward glared at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders and said, "The wonderful referees are just simply doing their jobs."

By the beginning of the third quarter, Alice began to read the book she had purchased form the gift shop, "Football for Dummies". "Which one is the quarter back again?" Alice asked squinting her eyes at the beginning of the fourth quarter.

"Give it up Alicat, this isn't for you." Edward said as he stands up. "Perhaps if you want to leave early to go shopping we can certainly leave now."

Alice squeaked and jumping up. "I don't think so Edward," I said getting comfortable on my seat. "Your just a poor sport because the Bears is up by two touch down and about to make another one."

"Bella Bella Bella." Edward said with his eyes stayed with mine. "Its Alice's turn to have fun. My poor sister has been sitting here bored to death for the past two and a half hours. I just want to be a good big brother and let her have some fun."

I let out a laugh and got up. Alice walked ahead of me and as I passed Edward I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "Go Bears." He blinked and shook his head.

"I don't think so Ms. Swan." He said chuckling behind me.

This was by far the best summer of my life. Eventhough I was working almost every single day, Alice had kept me company. Edward spent most of his time with his friends Laurent and Bradley who had arrived after visiting Vegas. Those two caused so much racket in the hotel from horsing around or hitting on almost every single employee, including myself.

Alice and Edward had kept it as a secret on who I really am. They never treated me any different. Alice had joined my father and I for dinner a handful of times and she's currently sleeping over my house due to Edward's friends staying in the suite. Alice would come with me when I go to work and she would come home for a sleep over after.

Today, is the day Edward's friends are going back to Seattle and Alice would finally get her room back. "I'm glad those two are gone." Edward said as he sat across form me while Alice and I enjoyed our dinner at the hotel's restaurant.

"Must be exhausting hooking up with different whores every night with your wingmans." Alice said stabbing her lettuce with the fork.

"TMI Alice TMI." I said shuddering as I take a sip of my diet coke.

Edward's infectious laugh echoed, "First off I didn't hook up with anyone. Second, I was the one that found their hook ups and sweet talk the ladies that they slept with."

"Where did they bring these ladies may I ask?" Alice asked raising and eyebrow.

"Well Alicat, there are series of hotels in the city that we can pay fifty bucks for an hour or two, to get your business in and-"

"Eww! Sleazy motels? Seriously!" Alice exclaimed.

"TMI Edward, TMI!" I exclaimed covering both of my ears.

Edward laughed shaking his head, "Like both of you are innocents." He said. I felt my cheeks warming up. I have never been with a guy before. Sure I have dated and kissed guys but never have I ever had sex with one. "I know Alicat your not innocent and Bella," I watched Edward studying my face and his eyes widen.

"I gotta get back to work, I'll see you guys later." I said dropping a twenty on the table and walked out of the restaurant. Yeah that's right, I'm a virgin so what. I just haven't found that right person for me just yet.

Seven o'clock rolled around and the lobby was pretty quiet except for Jessica Newton who just came back from her "romantic getaway" with Mike in Jamaica. She was gloating to Lauren Mallory who just dropped her mother back off to the hotel from their mother-daughter shopping trip. I blocked out the two mumbling idiots in the lobby and continued my work.

"Bella, do you have any mails for me?" Mike Newton asked as he passed by the desk.

"No, Mr. Newton. Nothing came in for you today." I replied with a friendly smile. "I'll make sure to keep an eye for you."

"Okay," he said in a sigh as he glanced over to his wife and solemnly walked towards the elevator.

Huh, that's odd.

"Bella," a velvet voice that I have been accustomed to echoed to my right.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked not bothering to look at his direction. I was too embarrassed from walking away from the earlier conversation.

"I just wanted to apologize from earlier. I didn't mean for you to feel uncomfortable." He said in a whisper. I glanced over to Edward who had his head down looking at the tips of his shoes with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"No harm done Edward." I said reviewing the payment datas for the month for our resident in the hotel. Huh that's odd, the Newton's payment was rejected.

"Bella its not okay," Edward's voice echoed. "I have embarrassed you."

"Edward," I said in sigh looking up to him. "I said its okay." I really need to get in the bottom of this credit issue.

"No its not. I have-"

"Edward," I said getting up. "I was not embarrassed at all. Sure you and Alice has had experience with the opposite sex and I don't regret waiting." I said fighting a blush. "So if you once again apologize to me over this silly notion that you have hurt my feelings in anyway. Well your just wasting your time because there's nothing to apologize for." I said flashing him a smile.

"Um… okay." Edward said still starring at me with a confused expression.

"Now, go enjoy this beautiful day." I said sitting down and continued my search.

Huh, the Newtons are in debt. I wonder what happened. I grabbed my cellphone from the charger and decided to call my dad. After one ring my father had picked up. "Hello pumpkin, how are you?"

"Hello daddy, how's Belize." I asked. My father is on a three day trip to Belize to pay a visit to the latest possible site of Swan Hotel."

"Beautiful but I miss you pumpkin." He said with a sad tone. My father and I have a great bond. I just wish someday he'll start thinking of me as an adult rather than his little pumpkin.

"I miss you too daddy. Daddy listen," I said walking in the back office. "I have a little issue here daddy."

"Is everything alright?" his voice full of concern.

"Almost but daddy, remember the Newton's? Jessica and Mike?"

"The football player? What about him?" he asked.

"Daddy, their payment didn't go through for this month. And just moments ago Mr. Newton looked really concerned when he asked about a mail he was expecting and didn't arrive."

I heard my dad take a deep breath. "Bella, you have to sit down with them and settle this. Remember the rules and they signed the contract. If no payment is received within two weeks, they are to be evicted from the premises."

"I understand daddy-"

"Bells if you can't handle it, I can go straight there to-"

"No daddy," I said interrupting him. "I'll handle it." Its official I am about to send out my very first eviction notice and I have the feeling that this wont be my last.

_**Present time…**_

It wasn't my last time, turns out that Mike had placed half of his assets in the hands of an unknown banker who promised him that his money will double within a year. Which, turned out, that the very banker ran off with his money along with hundreds other people. Jessica was very oblivious of what's going on and continued to run around the world spending money she thought they had. After eviction, Mike and Jessica had moved back to Tampa where three weeks after settling in, Jessica had filed for divorce. Now, Mike had worked his way back up and is now a started for New York Giants where Jessica is a waitress at Hooters in Miami in hopes to be picked up by some rich man. Mike is happily engaged and is expecting his first child. The next one was a business muggle whose company tumbled when the market crashed. He, his three young children that I have literally watched grew up, and his lovely wife was evicted and now resides in a small two-bedroom apartment in Heartsville, a small community whose crime rate is higher than Chicago itself. The next one was Mrs. Miller, a sweet eighty-year-old woman who lived in the New York hotel for more than a century. After her beloved George had passed without changing his will to her. Her heartless children did not want to give her anything or help her move to a nice home, instead I had to do the toughest job I ever had to do, finding an assisted living facility for her. It broke my heart watching Mrs. Miller tear during her departure; she had left me with a beautiful necklace that her George had given her when they first started dating. Twice a week I would stop by to pay her a visit. During my visits I would bring a box of truffles, we would sit on her fluffy bed and share stories either from the past or present. A year after she had moved in the assisted living facility, Mrs. Miller had passed away in her sleep with a will leaving me with all her possession. At her funeral was the only time her children has ever seen her since her beloved George had died, it broke my heart that his lovely woman was never respected by her own children. They asked about their mother's possession but Mrs. Miller's lawyer had stated that it had been given to the person that it was left for in her will. They asked who it was and the lawyer had declined stating that Mrs. Miller requested to never disclose the identity of the person. Her children left before we even made it to the cemetery. The hotel's staff, my father, and myself were the only ones left. Along with her friends from the facility, the staff to her knitting group.

With every eviction that I had done, I tried to make things right by helping them find their way back at least to a comfortable life but each time I know the hard work each and everyone of them had made to get to this point and each and everytime, my heart breaks.

"Alice, I cant and I'm sorry. Edward is on his own with this one. I am tired of ruining everyone's lives and trying to fix it because of guilt. Ever since I was seventeen I have done nothing but deliver bad news to people and with all honesty Alice, I need someone to deliver good news to me for a change." I diverted Alice's eyes trying to hide the traitor tears that are now beginning to steam down my cheeks. I looked out at Chicago's skyline trying to calm myself. "When is it my turn?" I asked in a whisper. "When?"

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are welcome and much appreciated!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone!  
>I apologize for the extremely late update. Life has been extremely hectic lately.<br>I promise a second update will be out in a couple of days.  
>Thank you ladies for the wonderful reviews and here is Chapter Seven!<br>A few more chapter will involve some lemony goodness =)

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight, I just simply made the characters a little crazy :)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<br>**Another World**  
><strong>

_"Baby let me find out your secret  
>Just let me in and let me show you that I keep it<br>Close to my heart jump in the deep end  
>Just let me in and let me show you what I'm meaning" - One Direction<em>

_**Bella (Freshman year, college)…**_

Hmmm… the musty smell of a college dorm room, this is the life. I should have listened to my dad when he offered to buy me a house or even set up an apartment for me near the campus but no… I, Isabella Marie Swan want to experience the college life. I despise my search for independence at times.

I tossed my purse on the naked bed and as the purse hit the twin size bed, dust automatically encircled the room.

GREAT.

I wonder if they have any vacuums in this place.

What did Mrs. Cope teach me about cleaning the impossible?

That's right, nothing beats the power of Lysol.

I chuckled remembering the time Mrs. Cope was trying to mimic the commercial we were watching while she accompanied me lounging around in my pajama when I was thirteen.

"Ms. Bella?" Martin said carrying my remaining two luggages at hand.

"Yes Martin?" I asked facing him.

"We will miss you at manor, the place won't be the same without you in it." He said with a sincere smile as a prickle of tears began to form in his eyes. "You're like a daughter to each and everyone of us."

"Thank you Martin," I said giving him a hug.

"Before I forget," he said taking a small box from his suit jacket. "This is a little something from all of the staff from the manor." He said handing a small box towards me.

"Martin, you guys shouldn't have gotten me anything."

"Nonsense, this is why Mrs. Cope said it's a better idea for me to give it to you here rather than back in the manor." He said with a chuckle.

I unwrapped the blue Tiffany's wrapper exposing a black velvet box. I opened the box and I couldn't help but let out a tear. It was a sliver charm bracelet with a miniature version of my home next to a heart. "Its beautiful!" I exclaimed hugging him once again. "Thank you. Please let everyone know how thankful I am for this present."

"I will let the others know." He said with a curt nod. "Now show these geniuses what you got." He said with a wink as he stepped out of the room leaving me to my thoughts. I ran towards the window and saw Martin stepping into a yellow cab and out of site.

I am officially on my own.

I placed my new bracelet around my wrist and as I placed the clamp on, I heard the door open.

"Hello, you must be my roommate?" A girl with long dark hair and thick dark framed glasses entered the room with three luggage at hand.

"Oh," I said walking towards her. "Let me help you."

"Thanks," she said handing me one of her luggage. "Home sweet home," she said in a giggle examining the room as she settled her luggage on her dusty bed cross the room from mine. "I'm Angela by the way." She said extending her hand for me to shake.

"Bella," I replied with a polite smile as we shook hands.

"Where are you from Bella?" she asked as she examined her tiny closet space.

"Chicago and yourself?"

"Forks," she replied.

"Excuse me?" did she just said forks? Was there a fork in her closet left behind by the previous student?

"Forks," she repeated.

"Where?" I asked peaking in her closet searching for the fork she's been saying.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said giggling. "I'm from Forks, it's a little town in Washington state. Its about four hours away from Seattle."

"Oh, I have friends from Seattle," I said now thinking about Alice and Edward. How I miss Alice and her crazy shopaholic self and Edward's hypnotic green eyes to melt for.

"Really?" Angela said as she began to unpack her clothes.

"Yes, Alice and Edward Cullen. Their father is a-"

"Doctor Cullen's kids." She said dropping her clothes back in her suitcase.

"Yeah, do you know them?" I asked as I flop down on the computer desk on Angela's side of the room.

"Yeah, they're great family. Doctor Cullen saved my father's life, he performed a successful heart transplant." Angela said as she takes out a portrait of her family. "I am forever grateful to him. Different surgeons told our family that my father's transplant would be impossible because of his age and other health condition. Doctor Cullen heard about my father's case and personally gave our family a call."

"He's a wonderful man," I said starring at the photograph. "He raised his children well."

"He did, I have met his children during the party my family threw for my dad's successful recovery. He brought his entire family to the party. Alice is well… Alice. Perky and impossible to keep up with her, a sweet girl and Edward…"

"No word can describe Edward," I said in a laugh shaking my head.

"Gorgeous for one…" Angela said in a whisper. "And a true gentleman."

"That he is…" I said barely in a whisper.

After a few minutes of silence, I bounce up form the chair. "Tell you what Angela, before we unpack. We should go to the store and disinfect this entire room before we catch something we don't want." I said giggling and Angela chimed in.

"Great idea Bella," she said grabbing her purse. I reached for my satchel and we both walked out of the room. "I think the grocery store is ten blocks from here." Angela said looking at her map.

"No worries, my car is over there." I said pointing at the parking lot.

"You drove from Chicago?" she asked in shocked.

"Yeap," I said walking towards my price possession, a graduation present form my dad.

"Nice car," Angela said as I unlock my white audi tt coupe.

"My dad's graduation present," I said sliding in the driver's seat as Angela carefully climbed on the passenger side.

"Nice…" she said looking around feeling the leather. "You drove here by yourself?"

"No," I said shaking my head. "My dad's um… friend helped me. He dropped off my stuff and bolted out because he had a flight to catch. The drive took longer than expected because we pretty much stopped at every tourist trap on the way." I said in a giggle remembering how a goat from a small farm that we stopped at licked Martin's face and he ran away like a little girl. I snapped out of my memory when I heard Angela chimed in, in giggles. I started the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I bet you have a great support system." She said in a whisper.

"Yeah," I said glancing at my bracelet and back on the road. I do in deed.

Angela and I spent most of the afternoon cleaning our small space. After covering our beds with our sheets, Angela and I called it a night without unpacking. First night in a new place was overwhelming for me, just after midnight I have received a text form Edward saying _**'Am I going to see the Swan Tower Heiress on TMZ tonight partying in an IV league?'**_ I laughed and replied,_** 'Not tonight's episode because I spent the entire afternoon cleaning the musty smell out of my room. You might see me on the front page of what not to wear'**_

I smiled and drifted off to sleep while remembering my visit to the Cullen's home in Seattle last weekend. I took my father's jet to Seattle surprising Alice before she left for San Francisco. Alice, Edward, and I took the jet to Los Angeles and spent the day sight seeing and the last day I was there, Edward took their family's Yacht at the bay in Seattle and the three of us enjoy the day out in the sun. I am very lucky to have the two of them for a friend who didn't see me just for how much I cost but for who I am.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its a short update but I will post the following chapters in a couple of days.<strong>

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and welcomed!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello ladies,  
>I would like to thank those of you who have left a review, I greatly appreciate it! Thank you to those who added this fic on their alert and favorites!<p>

_As a special treat, I have added chapter eight and nine together to create a long chapter due to my absence._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<br>A thousand Years**

"_Heart beats fast_ _Colors and promises_ How to be brave _How can I love when I'm afraid_ _To fall_ But watching you stand alone _All of my doubt_ _Suddenly goes away somehow" -Christina Perri  
><em>

"Bella, what do you think of this outfit?" Angela said walking out of the bathroom wearing a jean midthigh skirt and pink v-neck shirt.

"Isn't that a bit much for the first day Ange?" I asked as I grabbed my navy blue old navy zip up jacket.

"I'm just trying to make a good first impression." She said starring at herself in front of the full length mirror looking like she's in a verge of crying.

"Ange," I said pulling her into a hug. "You don't need to impress anyone. Let your grades speak for itself." I said in a whisper.

"I guess your right Bella plus my dad will have a major heart attack if he sees me dressed like this." She said with a chuckle as she scanned her closet. "I really don't have anything to wear."

I starred at my ensemble, a pair of dark jeans, green t-shirt and flip-flops. The more comfortable the better, that's what I always say.

"I'll be out in a bit and we will walk to class together." Angela said as she slipped into our small bathroom to change.

I grabbed my red school bag from my desk and slipped in two new notebooks along with my statistics and English book. Two classes then I head to lunch and back at two for my third class of the day. "Okay I'm finally ready." Angela said dressed in her pink v-neck shirt and a pair of white Capri pants.

"You look cute," I said with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, come on." She said pulling me out of our dorm room and headed to our first class. Luckily we have statistics together. We decided to sit down in the middle of the room with me sitting behind her.

First day and first month of collage was great having Angela beside me. Every night I would talk to Alice on the phone and listened to her rattle off about how she and Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper got together. She was head over heels with that boy. She was sad that Rosalie went off to the opposite side of the world as her, New York where she pursed her dream to become an architect. Edward was busy with his studies in University of Washington pre-med. Apparently Washington state is the number one medical school in the country. With a father who is a well renounce cardiovascular surgeon, the footstep that he's following is a very difficult one. Twice a week Edward and I would talk on the phone but we constantly text throughout the day.

'_**I don't think I'm good enough for this program.'**_ Edward text. Tonight was Saturday night; Angela and I have our usual pizza night, which consist of a chick-flick and a large stuffed crust super supreme pizza from pizza hut.

'_**Edward, I told you. You're grade is solid. You can do this. You can do anything you put your mind into.'**_ He's beginning to lose confidence on himself ever since he watched his father received a prestigious medical award in Chicago last summer.

'_**I'm nothing like my father. I wish I was half as good as him.'**_

'_**Edward, you are not your father. You're Edward, intelligent, warm hearted, and a hell of a friend.'**_

'_**Unlikely. Hell my dad had a full time job while he went to school and maintained straight A's. That man is perfect I tell you.'**_

'_**Hmph, not perfect if you ask me.'**_

'_**Seriously Bella. I don't work, I live off the money my parents give me and I'm barely pulling A's and B's'**_

'_**Your pushing yourself to death Edward. You should relax, take a breather. Have fun in Vegas or something.'**_

'_**I wish, ever since I turned 21, I have yet to set foot in a casino.'**_

That's true, Edward had turned 21 the day before they left Chicago. I have rented a limo that took us Soldier's field where we received a private tour and where I teased Edward when the tour guide gave him his very own Chicago bear's jersey with his lastname on the back. After the tour the limo took us to Wringley Field where once again we took a private tour where the Cubs played and surprisingly Edward is a fan of the Cubs and he met the entire team while they were practicing. I watch in awe as Edward stepped on the plate for his turn to bat. _"Edward is very good,"_ Alice had whispered to me. I was disbelief when I watched Edward's determined face as the ball came flying towards him and he swung the bat like its nothing. The baseball flew across the field to the stands and I stood there with my mouth hanging. The players came running towards Edward as they each patted his shoulder with smiles on all their faces. Edward turned to me and gave me a wink and a crocked smile. After the stadium tour the limo took us to my father's yacht in Lake Michigan where the staff had prepared a special birthday dinner. Edward had enjoyed himself drinking beer legally while Alice and I drank virgin martinis.

"Bella seriously I think Channing Tatum has the cutest smile, don't you think?" Angela asked snapping me out of my Edward induced daydream. I had forgotten that she had placed Dear John on her laptop on the floor. We had placed a comforter on the floor and pillows all around us for comfort.

"Absolutely," I said as felt my phone vibrated.

'_**Btw I just got the invite to your birthday. 18. Big day.'**_

'_**Hardly.' **_I replied and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Angela asked.

"Nothing," I said in a sigh. "Angela?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Angela asked with a brow raised.

"Will you come to my birthday party? I know its short notice but you can borrow my clothes if you want. It's a small get together my dad arrange." I said with a shrug. Every year I hardly know the people from my own party.

"Sure Bella where would it be and when?" she asked sitting up no longer interested in the movie.

"In Chicago. Its this Saturday coming up."

"This Saturday!" Angela said standing up. "Oh my goodness, I need to get you a present, what should I wear? Oh my God Chicago? I wonder if I have enough money for a plane ticket."

"Angela!" I called. She started rattling off about shoes and the perfect outfit which reminds me so much of Alice. "Angela!"

"What?" she asked stopping and finally looking at me.

"Don't panic, my dad is sending us his jet so we can leave and come back whenever we want." I watched her eyes grew when I mention the word jet. Oh God I didn't tell her about that part of my life.

"A… a… je… jet?" she asked as she slowly sat back down on the floor.

"Yeah, he's sending it here in so that it's convenient for us." I repeated.

"What… what does your dad do? I know your family has money because of your car but a jet?" she asked confused.

"Angela please don't scream okay?" I asked placing my hand on hers and she nod her head. "My father is a business man. My lastname is Swan, I am the heir to Swan Hotel."

"Oh, my Go-" I quickly covered Angela's mouth with my hand and she let out a squeak.

_I was so afraid of this. _

"Angela I am going to take my hand off your mouth and please don't scream." I firmly said and she once again nods. I let my hand drop.

"Are you serious?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes," I replied as she gets up form the floor.

"Bella, I'm sorry for freaking out. I freak out at lot when I'm caught off guard." Angela said in an embarrassed tone of a voice.

"At least no securities came barging in thinking I was butchering you." I said in a chuckle remembering Alice's reaction.

"I am though sorry," she said once again. I turned and gave her a hug.

"No worries but you are coming to my birthday right?" I asked.

"I don't know if I'll fit in." she said in a whisper.

"Alice and her family will be there as well. Though we might be the only kids at the party that's why I need people my age." I said with a chuckle.

"Its your birthday you should be able to invite whoever you want." Angela said confused.

"I know but you know me, I am antisocial." I said slopping down on my bed. Angela nod and I can see in her eyes that she's miles away. "Angela, we're the same size you can go through my closet once we get to my house and you can borrow any of my clothes and shoes." I said with a chuckle. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Thank you and thank you for inviting me." She said in a whisper.

"Anytime," I replied and glanced at my phone.

'_**So who's escorting the birthday girl to her party?' **_

I haven't thought of a person to escort me to my party. I always arrived alone. Its always been that way, except during my sweet sixteen, my bestfriend Jacob Black escorted me. It was a grand party and a must my father would explain. I gave up and begged him if we can have the party in our hotel because he wanted the party at some grand hall and I didn't want him to spend more money than he already planned. It was still grand to my liking. I'd rather have a get together with a few close friends but no, daddy decided to invite the entire school and some of his associates.

'_**Idk yet, I might ask my friend Jacob.'**_ I wish I had the courage to ask Edward. I'd love to ascend the staircase of The Rookery Building in his arms.

'_**Ok'**_ he replied.

Ok? That's it no teasing? Its so unlike Edward to not tease me like that.

"When are we leaving? Friday?" Angela asked she nervously flipped through her closet.

"Yeah if you want, we can also leave Saturday morning too if you wish. The party isn't until seven." I replied.

"No my last class is at ten we can leave right after that since you don't have class Friday." Angela excitedly said.

"Okay," I said checking my phone again and no follow up text.

"What's wrong?" Angela asked as she sits on top of her luggage trying to zip it. "You look like someone just ran over her puppy."

"I'm okay Ange," I said checking my phone once again.

"Edward?" she asked. I turned and arch a brow. "Don't play dum Bella, you and I both know its Edward your waiting a text from." She said taking a seat beside me on my bed. "I know you and Edward had been talking none stop." She said nudging me with her elbow. "You like him don't you?"

I smiled and glanced at my phone, "yeah I do but I don't think he feels the same way. I think he only thinks of me as a friend." Or like his sister.

"I highly doubt that." Angela giggled as I rolled my eyes.

Friday, after Angela had left for class, Martin came into my dorm to gather our belongings. He had arrived with the jet and a limo was waiting for us downstairs. After days of protest to my father to not hire a limousine, I lost, as you can tell. "Seriously my father needs to stop treating me like this. I was blending in Martin." I said starring out the window down at the black hummer stretch limo with the chauffeur standing outside the driver's side in a statue like position. I heard Martin laugh as he stood beside me.

"Miss Bella, this weekend is a special weekend. It's your eighteenth birthday and you know what that means." He said with a chuckle.

"I know, I know." I groaned.

My eighteenth birthday symbolizes the day I officially own half of the company and have unlimited access to my trust fund. I don't even want to know how much money is in that trust fund.

"I'm trying to blend here Martin." I said in a whisper.

"I am truly sorry Ms. Bella but it's your father's request." He simply said.

"Bella, did you see the limo outside, I wonder who it is fo-" Angela said and gasped when she saw Martin. "Hello," she said.

"You must be Ms. Webber, my name is Martin. I am the butler and the right hand man of Ms. Bella's father." Martin said extending his hand for Angela to shake.

"More like my father when my biological father is away." I said with a laugh.

"Kind of," Martin said with a laugh.

"I thought you were Bella's dad." Angela said with a light laugh.

"Are you ladies ready? Or you need more time Ms. Webber?" Martin said and Angela quickly shook her head.

"That wont be necessary," Angela said as she pulled her luggage out of her closet.

"Allow me," Martin said taking Angela's luggage.

"Um… ok." Angela said looking to me. I shrugged shoulders because I am used to not lift a finger when the staff is around.

"Come on," I said as we both checked the room once more and out the door. Angela gasped when she realized that the limo was for us.

"I've never been in a limo." Angela stuttered.

I smiled and linked my arm with hers, "Well my friend, this weekend is a treat for us."

Angela was in awe the entire ride to the airport where the jet was waiting for us at a private runway for smaller aircrafts. We walked down the runway to the jet where the pilot, Felix was waiting. "Wow," Angela gasped as she stepped inside the jet.

"My dad's toy." I said in a giggle as we entered my dad's most prized possession. "There's a bedroom too if you want to take a nap though I'm betting you with Felix flying, I'm sure we will be in Chicago within an hour."

"Got that right Ms. Swan," Felix said appearing at the cockpit. "Hello, my name is Captain Felix Conti."

"Angela, Angela Webber," Angela said sticking her hand out for Felix to shake.

"Pleasure," Felix replied with a smile. "Enjoy the flight ladies."

"Thank you," Angela and I said in unison.

During the flight I showed Angela around the jet, as we drank diet cokes that Martin had offered for us along with a tray of cookies that Mrs. Cope baked. Upon arriving in Chicago another limo had picked us up and brought us straight to the house. Angela was once again in awe, I giggled as I gave her the tour of the house and to my suite. After settling in the guest room, I showed Angela my closet and let her choose any dress she wants to wear for the party.

Alice had called me the day before saying that as a school project she made me a dress for my birthday. I trust Alice's judgement when it comes to fashion plus I didn't like any dress Ms. Vera had sent for me.

Saturday, three hours before the party Alice arrived at my house after one of the chauffeur from the hotel had dropped her off. "Wow Alice, this dress is incredible." I said touching the soft fabric.

"Try it on Bella!" she excitedly said as she pushed me towards my bathroom. I wonder how Alice did this because it fit me like a glove. The dress was midthigh with a see through train that covers my legs when I stand and when I walk, the train would expose my legs and create an illusion of a wind blowing towards me. It was breath taking. It was a halter dress but the strap was covered with silver and black beads. "Oh my God Bella I knew it'll look incredible on you!" Alice exclaimed.

"Wow!" Angela excitedly said. "A true birthday dress!"

"She's going to catch so many eyes tonight." Alice said with a giggle.

"Is Rosalie still coming?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes!" Alice excitedly said. "Her flight should be arriving soon. She's meeting Jasper and Edward at the hotel."

"Great," I said with a smile as I once again examine myself.

"Now, get out of that dress so we can do your hair and make up." Alice said as she closed the bathroom door.

For the next two hours, Alice, Angela and I helped each other get ready. Alice personally did my hair and make up for the first hour as Angela rummage through my closet looking for a dress to wear. After I was done, I curled Angela's hair into loose curls as Alice did her make up. Angela then did Alice's hair and I did the make up. The three of us danced and sing to the music while we prepared. Thirty minutes before the party began we hopped on the limo and headed to the venue. On my way I pulled out my cellphone and saw that I have missed three phone calls from Jacob and he didn't leave a message. I pressed called back and he picked up after the first ring. "Hey Bells listen. My flight was delayed, they're just boarding and I am not going to make it til ten tonight." Jacob said in a panic.

"It's okay Jake." I replied.

What else am I suppose to say? _No get your ass here so you can be my arm candy for the night_. "Just get here safely and I'll see you later."

"I am very sorry Bells, my dad has the jet there in Chicago for the party and it'll be too late for them to pick me up." He apologized once again.

"Jake its okay." I assured. "I love you and I'll see you later."

"Love you too Bells," he said and we both hung up.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Jake cant make it on time for my entrance. Its okay I'm used to going to my party by myself." I said as the limo stopped in front of the hall.

"Oh Bella," Angela said pulling me into a hug.

"It's okay." I said with a smile of assurance. Alice's eyes narrowed while biting her lips. She shook her head and stepped out of the car first and to the hall.

"Ill see you ladies by the stairs, I have to go meet Jasper." Alice called as she disappeared in the building. Angela and I walked linking arms as we entered the building. Laura, the party planner who also works for my father, greeted me. She guided Angela and I to a set of elevator. When I stepped out of the elevator, I was greeted by a grand staircase that descends to the grand ballroom. I gasped realizing that there were more people that my father had told me that will be there.

"Listen Angela why don't you go downstairs and we will be making the announcement in just a moment for our birthday girl's arrival." Laura said. Angela nod her head and gave me a hug. I spotted Alice below the staircase with Jasper's arms wrapping around her waist waiting for Angela. "You and your escort will descend after the intro-"

"I don't have-" before I could tell Laura that I don't have an escort the elevator doors opened revealing a handsome Edward looking sharp in his black tuxedo and red vest and tie.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to change out the color of my vest and tie, Alice's order." He said with a chuckle.

"Edward?" I asked raising a brow. "What are you doing up here. Where's your date?"

"She's down there somewhere but Alice told me what happened and if you don't mind. I would be honor to be your escort for the party Ms. Swan." He said flashing his famous crooked smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ms. Isabella Swan." Laura's voice echoed in the room.

"Shall we?" Edward asked and I placed my left hand on the crook of his arm.

"Please don't let me fall." I said in a whisper.

"I would never let that happen," he said with a smile and we both began to descend down the staircase all eyes were on us. Relax Bella it'll be okay your not going to fall, Edward got you. I kept telling myself. I looked over to Angela, where I spotted Rosalie lingering behind her with a smile on her face, she gave a small wave, Jasper and Alice had bright smiles on their faces still standing at the bottom of the staircase beside Angela. "Happy Birthday Bella," Edward whispered in my ear after we took the last step.

"Thank you," I said and was greeted by my dad.

"Happy birthday baby girl." My dad greeted, he had dropped the pumpkin nickname and was now calling me baby girl.

I'll take that.

"Thank you dad," I replied giving him a hug.

"Come with me I'll introduce you to the son of an associate of mine, he goes to Duke he studies-" my father said and I turned to Edward who stood their frozen with emotionless look on his face starring at me. I mouthed 'thank you' and turned to follow my dad who was holding my hand pulling me away from Edward.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READING!<strong>

**Reviews are welcome and much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello wonderful readers!  
>Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews from <em><strong>Kgunter34<strong>_ and **_Lili82_**. I greatly appreciate it!

Without further of due here is chapter nine that I am dying to get to =)

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I just made them crazy in love.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong>  
><em><strong>ONE THING<strong>_

"So get out, get out, get out of my head  
>And fall into my arms instead<br>I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
>But I need that one thing" -One Direction<p>

Bored was an understatement on how I felt during the first two hours of my own birthday party. I watched my friends having fun on the dance floor as my father introduced me from one eligible bachelor to another. Each one is too stiff or too cocky for my liking.

What do you expect?

They lived the privileged life and never worked a day in their life.

I have yet to set foot on the dance floor or had a bite to eat. I am starving, thirsty, and bored.

So damn bored!

"Daddy may I please be excused?" I asked politely as he walks me towards the son of some big shot Hollywood producer.

"Sure baby girl." He said and lets go of my hand. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards my friends who are dancing on the dance floor. I froze in place when I saw Edward twirling a platinum blonde around with smiles plastered on both of their faces.

She must be his date.

I haven't seen him all night since escorting me for my entrance. Oh how I wish I was that platinum blonde in his arms.

Edward must have noticed me because he had stopped dancing and flashing me a breathtaking smile. He whispered something at the blonde and she smiled, kissed him on the cheek and walked away. As she walked away, Edward approached me and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. "Hello birthday girl." He said with a chuckle.

"Hi," I simply replied.

"May I have this dance?" he asked as he extended his hand to me. I noticed Norah Jones's song 'Come Away With Me' began to play. I glanced towards the DJ and saw Jacob standing next to the DJ stand with a huge grin on his face and his thumbs up. I smiled in return and turned to Edward. I nod my head and we both stepped onto the dance floor and he quickly placed his right hand on my waist and his left hand securing my right hand. Years of etiquette class and waltz lessons, I have met my dance partner. Edward was flawless, each step I take he matched. Our bodies were sync and each twirl was precise as if we were reading each other's mind. I kept my eyes on his never breaking eye contact except when he twirls me.

I was in cloud nine.

I was Cinderella and he was Prince Charming.

As the music ends, Edward let go of my right hand kept his right hand on my hip and moved his body closer to mine. He then brought his left hand on my chin and slowly inched closer to me. I can feel his warm breath and smelled its minty scent. My heart began to pick up its pace. He inched his head closer to mine and I slowly closed my eyes. His hand was still on my chin tilting it to meet his. Edward's lips were more amazing than I could have imagined, it was soft, warm, and minty. My heart began to pick up its pace and suddenly felt Edward's lips on mine once again this time with his tongue begging for access which I greedily accepted. Seconds or minutes had passed I heard a sound of throat clearing beside me. Edward reluctantly partied from me and we both turned towards the sound and saw Jacob with a grin on his face.

"Hey Bells," he said with a chuckle. "Um, happy birthday?"

"Jake," I said with a groan and reluctantly let go of Edward and pulled Jacob into a hug. "Glad you finally showed up!" I playfully slap his shoulder as I release him from the hug.

"Fashionably late," he said with a wink. "Thanks for having someone pick me up from the airport."

"Anytime," I replied.

"You must be Edward," Jacob said turning towards a somber Edward. "Jacob Black." Jacob said extending his hand for Edward to shake. Edward took his hand and they both shook hands.

"Edward Cullen." Edward replied.

"I know," Jacob said letting go of Edward's hand and placed his arm around my shoulder. "Birthday girl and I go way back from our diaper years."

"More like during the womb months." I said with a giggle leaning against Jacob's broad chest. "Jake's like my big brother eventhough I am a month older."

"Whatever you say Bells, I am bigger, wiser, and taller." Jacob said as he kissed the top of my head. "I don't want to keep you. I just wanted to say that I am sorry for being a shitty date for not even making it here on time. Thank God for Edward here for saving the night."

"Edward has a date Jake," I said turning to face Edward who flashed a warm smile.

"Oh her?" Edward asked in a chuckle. "That's Alice's roommate, Brittany. Since Alice brought Jasper as her plus one, she wanted Brittany to come as well so I offered her my plus one."

I heard Jacob chuckle beside me, "there you go, have a goodnight you two." He said and walked away still laughing.

"Well Miss Swan," Edward said stepping closer towards me. "Where were we?" he asked with a crocked smile. I couldn't help but smile in return as we both inched closer to each other.

"It's time!" Alice said appearing between Edward and me linking her arm with mine. I smiled apologically towards Edward who had nothing but annoyance on his face glaring at his sister. A birthday song began to play and everyone in the room began to sing. A beautiful three layer round cake appeared in front of me. As always, too ostentatious for my liking but its my father's request. After the song ended I closed my eyes and made a wish, a wish that I make every year since I was thirteen and yet happened. _'I wish to see my mother.'_ I gently blew the candles as a round of applause echoed the room. I felt my father pulling me into a hug and a kiss on my temple. I looked to my left and saw Edward smiling towards me. I smiled in returned and posed for a picture in front of the cake.

Another hour had passed and most of the guest had left. After the cake, my father once again paraded me around the room meeting some of his associates that is now officially my associate as well. "Daddy would it be okay if I call it a night? I am pretty tired."

"Alright baby girl, I'll see you tomorrow night before you and your friend fly out, I am flying to New York in a bit for a meeting tomorrow morning at the hotel." He said kissing my temple.

"Alright Daddy," I replied and walked away towards my friends. Angela looked giddy talking to a tall guy with glasses. He looked familiar, I cant put my finger on it but I have met him before.

"Bella," Angela said pulling me into a hug. "This is Ben Cheney."

That's right Ben Cheney from Cheney corp. His family runs the most advanced security system. Which is the security system for all Swan hotel and my homes. "Hello Ben," I said shaking his hand.

"Nice to see you again Isabella." Ben shyly said.

"Bella can I talk to you for a sec?" Angela said linking her arm with mine.

"What is it Ange?" I asked.

"Um… I don't know how to say it but I really like Ben, he invited me back to his suite in your family's hotel. I really like him. I asked Alice if I can hitch a ride with them and she said its okay and I'll meet Ben in his suite." Angela nervously said.

"Its your decision Angela, isn't it a bit too sudden I mean you two just met." I said curiously.

"I know but I feel as though I… I... I know its quick its hard to explain but I know I'll be okay there because Alice is staying in the hotel and if he turns out to be a creep which is unlikely, I'll call Alice right away."

"Okay," I said giving in, reminding myself to ask the security to keep an eye on her.

"Great," Angela shrieked. "I'll see you in the morning then."

"Okay," I gave her a hug and began to walk out the room. I turned towards the valet and asked the worker if he can call for my limo to come around to pick me up.

"Leaving so soon?" a velvet voice that I am accustomed to echoed beside me.

"My carriage is turning into a pumpkin soon." I replied with a smile turning to meet Edward's handsome face.

"Where's Angela? Isn't she staying with you?" he asked looking around probably for a sign of Angela.

"No," I replied. "She met someone."

"Oh," Edward said and shaking his head. "Who knew a preacher's daughter would go home with a stranger."

"Yeah," I said looking for a sign of the limo.

"How about your father?" he asked.

"He's leaving for New York in a bit."

"So you'll be alone on your birthday?" he asked concerned spreading across his face. "You shouldn't be alone for your birthday."

"It's nothing new to me. That's how life is." I said in a sigh as the limo pulled up in front of me. "Not all of us are fortunate. Though my father do love me and care for me but the business keeps him on his toes and so as mine."

"I'll come with you." He said opening the door of the limo for me before the driver could.

"Excuse me?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You heard me, I'm coming home with you. I'll sleep on the couch. No one should be alone on their birthday." He said starring into my eyes.

"You don't have to. Your family would be worried." I replied. I heard Edward let out a snort.

"They won't even notice that I'm gone. Alice has Jasper and my parents have each other. I have a room by myself at Roosevelt Hotel across town. So basically they wont even notice where I'm at tonight." He said with a shrug.

"Under one condition." I heard my own voice said. "We're staying at your hotel." I said launching towards him into a searing kiss before he could protest or reply. I felt Edward automatically respond by deepening the kiss and pulling me closer to him. I had to do this, if I don't make a move, I would live a life for question.

What if.

Edward and I spent the entire ride to his hotel in a steamy make out session, his hands wondered at every inch of my exposed skin. "Bella," he groaned. I decided to become more daring by straddling him.

We both groaned from the new position. "God you're so beautiful." Edward murmured.

"Edward," I let out a throaty moaned as I grabbed a fistful of his hair. "I want you so bad." I said in a whisper.

"God Bella I want you too. So much. But you disserved your first time in a bed not inside a car." He said with a chuckle.

We both calmed down as the limo halt in front of the hotel. Edward quickly opened the door before the driver could and pulled me out of the backseat bypassing the staff in the lobby and into the elevator. Thankfully no one had spotted us and we both continued to kiss as we rode the elevator. The elevator came into a halt on the seventh floor.

Edward then guided me towards the end of the hall to room 724. He slides the key card into the reader and the door automatically open. He then tugged me inside and before I could scan the room, my back was pressed against the door and was captured into another heated kiss. "I have wanted to do this to you since the day we met." Edward declared against my neck. "I have not stopped thinking of you since I last saw you." He said starring into my eyes. "I dreamt of you every single night."

Oh my.

Edward dreamt and thought about me just like I have with him.

He once again captured my lips into a searing kiss and guided me further into the room until the back of my legs bumped into something soft.

The Bed.

Edward quickly wrapped his left arm around my waist and right hand on the back of my neck and slowly laid me down without breaking our kiss. "Bella," Edward said in a whisper as he began to explore my neck with his mouth. I then felt his right hand touch the zipper behind my dress and slowly pulled it down. "Please stop me if you don't want this to go further."

"No Edward, I told you. I want this. I want my first experience to be with you." I replied looking into his green orbs and he slowly nods his head for confirmation and continued to pull the zipper all the way to my hips.

There's no turning back now.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!<em>


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Lovely readers,  
>Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews from: <strong><em>xoHunnyxBunnyxo<em>** and _**suziefknQ**_.  
>A special thanks to a handful of you who had added this fanfiction on your favorites and alerts!<br>I am writing another fic because this one has only a few chapter left. So watch out for that one ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own twilight, I just made them crazy and in love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>  
><em><strong>I wont Give Up<strong>_

_"I won't give up on us_  
><em>Even if the skies get rough<em>  
><em>I'm giving you all my love<em>  
><em>I'm still looking up…"<em> -Jason Mraz

As he slowly eased the dress off my body, I heard Edward take a sharp breath. "Beautiful," I heard him murmured as he began to trail kisses along my neck, between my breast, and into my navel. I took a sharp breath feeling Edward's cool breath. I felt his warm tongue dipped into my navel and I let out a gasp and automatically grabbed a first full of his hair.

"Edward…" I moaned as my body began to feel warm and I can feel a bead of sweat forming on my forehead. I suddenly felt Edward's hands on each side of my red lacy underwear as he slowly pulled my underwear down. I panted knowing that I am lying there bare in front of him, thanks to the Brazilian that Angela suggested for us to get the day before we left for the weekend.

I gasped as I felt Edward's index finger slowly rubbing my clit. "Oh Edward…" I moaned.

"Bella, your so wet." He moaned. "I need to taste you."

Before I could confirm nor deny, I felt Edward's warm tongue graced along my slit and I felt gooseflesh quickly emerge on my skin. "Edward…" I moaned.

"Oh Bella, you taste, incredible." He whispered as he licked once, twice, three times and I took a sharp breath when I felt his tongue dipped in my entrance.

"Edward!" I gasped. Edward suddenly exchanged his tongue with his talented index finger and began to slowly push it in and out of me as he continued to lick my throbbing clit. "Edward…" I continued to moan. "That feels so good…" I felt my body began to tremble and suddenly felt his index and middle finger entering me. He then continued his skilled fingers and tongue as I hung on to his hair as I began to feel liquid sipping down my legs.

I felt tired.

Numb.

I can't feel my legs.

Holly crap!

I heard Edward chuckle as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You liked it?" he asked with a silly goofy grin on his face. I nod my head and hid my face on the pillow. "Don't be embarrass Bella, this is our moment. Just you and me." He said giving me a deep kiss tasting myself from his mouth. I felt Edward began to unbutton his pants and I pulled his hand.

"Let me," I said giving him a shy smile and getting a crooked grin in return. I reached for the button of his black slacks and slowly unbutton it and pulling the zipper down. I was greeted by a dark green boxer shorts and I slowly tugged it. I was shocked of what popped out.

His erection was huge!

How is he going to fit inside of me!

My face probably said it all because I suddenly felt Edward cares my face with his hands. "Don't worry Bella, we'll go slow. I promise I'll make it as comfortable as I can." I slowly nodded my head and pulled Edward into a kiss calming myself.

I heard him shuffle through his nightstand without breaking our kiss and I once again felt the softness of the bed as he slowly laid me back down. A rustling sound of foil echoed the room and I broke the kiss to watch Edward place the condom around his shaft.

I was erotic watching his hand glide down his shaft in a swift motion placing the rubber on. "Ready?" he asked in a whisper with his face inches from mine starring into my eyes.

I nod my head pressing our bodies together spreading my legs open. Edward cares my cheeks once more and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. "I love you Bella," he said in a whisper and I gasped when I felt him slowly entering me. Slowly breaking through my barrier.

The pain was short lived but having Edward whispering beautiful things in my ear helped eased the pain. I felt a prickle of tear roll down my cheeks and I pulled him even closer to me. "Bella are you alright?" he asked after he pushed as deep as he can get.

"Yes, better than alright." I replied with a smile and he pressed his lips on my neck as he slowly slipped in and out of me. After a number of thrusts, I felt my body began to tighten, sweat began to roll down my forehead and I couldn't help but dig my fingers into Edward's back holding for my dear life. A foreign feeling took over my body and I screamed his name as I felt myself tighten squeezing Edward's member.

"Bella," Edward groaned as he pumped once, twice, and three times before I felt his weight on me. He starred at me for a moment and smiled as he captured my lips into another kiss. "Bella that was incredible, you're so beautiful and amazing." He said in a whisper. I kissed his lips and he smiled as he rolled off of me disposing the condom to the trashcan near the bed. He then pulled me under the covers and wrapped his arms around my waste with my back against him.

I sighed and smile, content from his welcomed heat.

An hour had passed and I can hear Edward's steady breathing. After our activity, no words was exchanged, just light cares by Edward on my naked body while my left hand was intertwined with his right.

I was content.

I was in so much joy that I couldn't sleep. I didn't want this event to only turn out to be a dream. I wanted this to last. I turned my body around to face him. Edward's face was pure happiness. His lips were turned into a content smile. I softly reach into his cheeks and enjoyed the feeling of his soft skin.

He is magnificent.

I don't think I ever met anyone as handsome as Edward in my life. Believe me, I have met plenty of celebrities and people in general. Even Channing Tatum has nothing comparison to him. Not even Chase Crawford.

I was surprised how attentive Edward was. He made everything feel so easy like we have done this countless of times together. He made me feel loved.

Love.

Was it just my imagination or did Edward really say that he loved me before he entered me?

If he did I bet it was just a moment thing.

And now, what happens to our friendship?

Oh God I just ruined our friendship. We hooked up. Oh my goodness. I began to panic and turned away from Edward to roll out of bed to make a run for it. Our raging hormones just caused us our friendship.

Damn it Bella!

"Where are you going?" I heard Edward's sleepy voice echoed in the room. I turned around and was met by his piercing green eyes and concerned face. "You're not changing your mind on spending the night are you?" he curiously asked.

"Edward, I uh… I…" I couldn't think of the words to explain this. This is fuck up. We had a great friendship and we go ahead and fuck and then now it's all ruined.

"Bella?" he asked sitting up. "You're not leaving are you?" his brow knitted together, concerned.

"Edward, we can't be doing this. This will further ruin our friendship if we continue whatever this is. Lastnight, we just got caught in the-" I felt Edward's strong hands pulling me back beside him.

"Bella, lastnight was incredible and I would never regret it." He said pulling me against him.

"Edward…" I said lightly pushing him away from me. "We can't ruin what we-"

"We can only try Bella. I like you and you obviously have feelings for me like I do for you. Cant we just see where this goes?" he asked not keeping an eye away from me.

"Edward," Ah shit, those eyes. "How are we going to make this work? We live in the opposite side of the country for crying out loud!"

"We can make this work Bella, I don't want to walk away from this thinking what if. If we don't make it well… at least we tried." He said with a shrug.

"You can't be serious!" I exclaimed.

Edward pulled me into a heated kiss and pressed his forehead against mine after. "I have never been so serious in my life." He said in a whisper and I sighed in defeat. Stupid Cullen family and their pretty eyes. "With our infinite resources I'm sure we can come up with a schedule where one weekend you come to me or I to you." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling us back down on the bed.

"We got one problem with that," He arched an eyebrow and I sighed. "I live in a dorm with a roommate."

He chuckled shaking his head. "Well we will get a hotel room for the weekend." He said rubbing soothing circles on my shoulder. "You're worrying about the little things."

"I'm just being realistic Edward, sure when I go and visit you, you have an apartment and its simple." I replied wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Bella, do you trust me?" he asked starring at me.

"Of course Edward," I replied.

"Well, what are you afraid of?"

"Our friendship."

"Bella," he said in a whisper. "No matter what happens we will always stay friends."

"Promise?" I asked starring into his green orbs.

"I swear."

If only things were that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Ladies!  
>I am greatly apologize for the extremely late update. A special thanks to <strong>xoxoMariexoxo, Lili82<strong>, and **jennchris821**  
>Thank you to those who added this fiction on their favorites and on alert.<p>

THANKS!

* * *

><p><em><strong>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight I just made their crazy and in love<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>  
><em><strong>FEARLESS<strong>_

_"And I don't know how it gets better than this_  
><em>You take my hand and drag me head first<em>  
><em>Fearless<em>  
><em>And I don't know why but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress<em>  
><em>Fearless"<em> –Taylor Swift

_**Three months later…**_

The first semester of college was over. I walked away with a perfect 4.0 grade point average. Edward and I kept our promise to each other by setting a visiting schedule. I would fly to Washington every other weekend and he would fly to New Hampshire the other weekends except if either of us has something going on or have an important exam that doesn't need distraction. We racked up so much frequent flier millage that we even received a free ticket.

Each of my time with Edward is incredible. The love, adoration, and care that he showed me were indescribable. I never felt so alive and accepted until I met him. Our families were happy for us. My dad was finally glad that I am using the black American express that he had gotten me since I was thirteen eventhough its only airfare I charged on my card.

The first semester would be Angela and mine's last semester staying at the dorm. We have decided to move into an apartment complex due to Edward and Ben's frequent visits and I have to admit I need a clean environment. The dorms just smelled like rotten eggs. Plus some privacy wouldn't hurt.

My father had found a nice two-bedroom townhouse for Angela and me. He had paid the deposit and our first year of rent in advanced. Angela protested wanting to pay for half of the rent but my father turned her down. He said that as long as someone accompanies me and making sure I am safe he is a happy man.

The movers had packed all our belongings and moved it into our apartment. The furniture was from our warehouse. So basically we got all new luxury furniture. Angela and I enjoyed a day picking out the furniture to furnish our apartment with in Baltimore. After spending a week in our new apartment we both returned home. Angela returned to Forks and I returned to my life in Chicago.

During my first week of winter vacation, my dad and I took a father daughter trip to Madrid. Upon returning to the US, I flew to Seattle to spend two weeks with Edward and his family. "You look beautiful baby," Edward said giving me a kiss on the cheek as I walk out of his bathroom wearing a mid thigh turtle neck long sleeve grey dress. Tonight we are going on a double date with Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you," I said giving him a peck on the lips. "You look incredibly handsome."

"Don't I always," he said tugging on the collar of his black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbow. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bed to slip on my black stilettos. I felt him wrapped his arms around my waist as he sat beside me. "I'm so happy you're here." He whispered on my ear.

"Me too." I said looking into his eyes and giving him a peck on the lips which he suddenly deepened. "Edward, we got to stop or else we wont make it out of this room." I said with a giggle.

"I'd much rather do that." He said sucking into my lips harder.

"Edward," I groaned pushing against his chest. "Your sister will kill us if we're late."

"Fine," he huffed running his long fingers on his untamed hair that looks incredibly hot on him. "Shall we my lady?" he asked extending his right arm for me to hook on to. I smiled and grabbed my black suede clutch and linked my left arm on his and we both walked out the room. As we descend down the stairs, Alice and Jasper were happily conversing on the couch with Esme and Carlisle.

"How long will you be staying here Jasper?" I heard Esme asked still with a smile on her face.

"I'll be here for a week. Rose and I are going to visit our parents in Texas." He said as he gave a longing gaze towards Alice.

"I'm sure your parents are enjoying their new ranch down there." Carlisle replied.

Jasper let out a laugh shaking his head. "My dad always loved the outdoors. He and my mom always dreamed of owning their own ranch just like when they were growing up. So when Rose went off to college they too decided to pack and move."

Dinner with Jasper and Alice was interesting. Alice continued to make "googly" eyes towards him as he spoke about his fears of not being accepted to medical school in August. "I know my grades aren't solid like Edward's who can apply to any medical school in country and accepted on the spot." Jasper said taking a sip of his beer. "By the way, did you even turn in your application?"

Edward didn't reply instead he excused himself to go to the restroom.

What's the matter with him?

"Edward hasn't applied yet?" I curiously asked.

Jasper shook his head and looked towards the direction of the bathroom and watched Edward enter the door. "It's none of my business Bella. You're going to have to ask Edward."

"He doesn't know where to apply," Alice said in a whisper starring into Jasper's eyes. "Jasper applied in San Francisco because were moving in together. He and Edward had plans when they were in high school to go to the same medical school and become roommates since they decided to apply in different colleges. So med school will be like their reunion."

"But I bet its not me that's the reason he hasn't applied yet." Jasper mumbled. I played it off like I haven't heard him as Edward approached the table.

"Are you alright?" I asked him as he sat down beside me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said in a whisper as he took a sip of his beer.

The rest of dinner conversation became flawless after the subject of med school was dropped. Edward drove all of us silently home and as he closed the bedroom door I turned around and took a deep breath. "Why haven't you applied in medical school yet?" I blurt out.

Edward ran his fingers nervously through his hair and leaned against the door. "How would you know I haven't applied yet?"

"Because when Jasper asked you, you got up and went to the bathroom. Seems to me like you were avoiding the subject." I said crossing my arms on my chest.

"I did apply." I said as he sat down on his bed and began taking off his shoes.

I let out a sigh of relief and sat down beside him. "Just not in Washington University or San Fran." He said barely in a whisper. I turned to face him as he rubbed his face with he heels of his hand.

"Where did you apply?" I curiously asked.

"Darthmouth," he said in a whisper.

I gasped and automatically covered my mouth. "I know I should have talked to you first," he said turning to face me taking my hands into his. "But Bella I cant keep flying back and forth. I want to be able to see you everyday not just on weekends."

"Edward… I…" I said taking my hand away from his.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you. Always." He said with a pleading look on his face.

"Darthmouth medical school is shitty comparison to Washington University. Hell I might be able to make it to Darthmouth's med program if I apply." I said with a nervous giggle. "Washington is the best medical school in the country and you disserve to be there." I pleaded with him because he was giving it all up for me. The best medical school in the country would accept him in a heartbeat but his going to Darthmouth. Sure Darthmouth is a prestigious school but not as a med school. I can't let him do this.

"Edward, please don't give it up. You worked so hard." I plead as tears began to roll down my face. "Apply in Washington University. Please."

"Bella," he said in a whisper pulling me into his chest. "I cant keep living on the opposite side of the country from you again. I am so in love with you."

"Edward I beg of you. Don't let all of what you've worked for go. Please…" I said as the sobs turned into something more.

"I would give it all up knowing I'll be closer to you my Bella." He said in a whisper in my ear.

Waking up the morning after the most intense evening with Edward, I felt groggy and my throat was dry from all the crying. I glance at the nightstand and a saw a bottle of water. I turned beside me to reach for Edward but came out empty. I sighed knowing he had probably went for a run like he always do before I wake up but always manage to be there freshly showered by the time I wake up.

I grabbed the bottle of water and took a sip letting the cold sensation relax my throat. I grabbed my hair band and pulled my hair into a messy bun, brushed my teeth and walked out the bedroom. Stepping into the second floor I heard Edward yelling from inside his father's office. I tiptoed and hopping to not get caught. I gently pressed my ear against the mahogany door and I could hear their conversation lightly.

"Darthmouth Edward, have you given it enough though of what you're doing?" his father asked.

"I did dad. I cant stay here knowing that I can be happy elsewhere." Edward replied.

"Edward seriously, Washington University is number one on family practice and internal medicine. Darthmouth is not even on the top ten list."

"I'm sorry dad but this is my decision."

"You're throwing your future away Edward. I know you love Bella but think about this again. Washington will expose you to the best of the best. You can't throw this away son. Bella will always be there. If… if she's all your worry about. Then… you'd have to let her go to reach the goal you've worked for before you even met her. Hell you both met a little over six months for crying out loud and dating less than that!"

He's right…

"Dad!" Edward snapped.

I can't let him throw all this away. I ran up the stairs and began to pack my bags. I cant let Edward throw all this away for me. He's worked so hard. I reached for my cellphone pressed number three. "This is Martin," Martin replied after the second ring.

"Martin its me," I said trying to hold back tears.

"Ms. Bella, how's Seattle?" he enthusiastically asked.

"I am in a bit of a rush Martin, can you please book me flight after noon today to go home?" I asked as I finished up loading the last of my clothes.

"What's the matter Bella?" he curiously asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Martin please no questions asked. Can you please call for a car service to pick me up at noon?"

"Sure," Martin said giving in. I can always count on Martin to not ask for further information when told to do something. I snapped the phone shut and zipped up my luggage.

I know today Edward would be having lunch with his friends while I was going to go shopping with Alice and Esme for a charity banquet that is being held next weekend. I could take this opportunity to play sick.

"You're leaving?" a voice that I have been accustomed to echoed by the door. I didn't dare to turn around. Instead, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath fighting back tears. I can't let him see how weak I am.

"I cant be the one to cause you to throw away your future Edward. Its silly for us to even think that our relationship would even work." I said with a calm voice.

"You can't make that decision for me Bella, its my life." He replied. I didn't hear him move from his spot. "You are my life Bella."

"Edward," I said turning around meeting a face of a broken man. "I cant let you throw any of this away."

"Bella don't you see?" he asked grabbing a fist full of his hair. "I have gained something more that I could have ever asked for." He said as he walks towards me taking both of my hands into his. "For as long as I could remember I was never truly happy with my life until you came along. You brought meaning to it and even more. I don't know if I could live a life without you in it." He said barely in a whisper. "Please don't leave me like this." He begged pulling me into his chest.

"Edward I cant let you give up UW." I said barely in a whisper.

"If you wont let me then move in with me. Move here in Seattle." I gasped as I stared into his intense green eyes full of love and passion.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Ladies,  
>I apologize for the super late update, school had been very hectic. I just finished finals and I survived!<p>

Thank you for the wonderful reviews from _**LiLi82 **_and_** jennchris821**_!

Without further of due, here is chapter 12!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I just made them madly in love<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<br>**_**Living In The Moment**_

"_Living in the moment  
>Living our life<br>Easy and breezy  
>With peace in my mind<br>With peace in my heart  
>Peace in my soul<br>Wherever I'm going, I'm already home  
>Living in the moment<em>"- Jason Mraz

My mind was trying to grasp the words that left Edward's beautiful lips. Did he just seriously ask me to move in with him?

I let the words replay in my memory once again while starring into his green orbs. "Bella?" he asked with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Um, Edward… I… I can't its too soon." I said shaking my head.

"Says who?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. "Every relationship has its own pace."

"Edward," I said pushing against his chest to distance myself from him.

"What are you afraid of Bella? Are you afraid that we will actually make it? Are you afraid that we aren't going to make it?" he asked not letting go of my hand. "I love you Bella and I believe we will make it."

"Edward, what would our family think? Your parents? My father?" oh God my father will blow a gasket.

"My family would be happy for both of us and as for your father, I'm sure he'll understand. UW has a very good business program."

I let out a snort knowing I don't have to graduate at a prestige school for a business degree on the count of a big business will be handed to me by my father. Hell I don't even have to go to school to manage the company. "What about my apartment with Angela?"

"She and Ben can take care of it. Ben is actually moving near by to get closer to her." Edward said with a shrug. "So they can both move there and I'm sure Ben will be willing to pay for the apartment."

I stared into Edward's eyes and for the first time in my life, the weight of the world has been lifted. "Okay." I said in a whisper.

Edward's eyes grew and his smile widen. "Come again?" he asked approaching me. I smiled and let out a giggle shaking my head.

"I said okay. I'll transfer to be-" before I could finish my sentence, Edward lifted me off the ground and pulled me into a heated kiss that lead to our clothes scattered on the floor.

Twenty minutes later, I called Martin to cancel my flight and the car service. Martin laughed and told me that he figured Edward would try to stop me so he didn't even bother. I quickly gave him my thanks and I turned to face the very naked and grinning Edward who was still lying in bed with the bed sheet covering him waist down. "Are we really going to do this?" I asked as I tucked myself beside him. Edward placed an arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple.

"I have never been so sure in my life." He replied grabbing my neck with his right hand and pulling me into a heated kiss.

"Edward not now, we have to go tell your parents and we have to go apartment hunting and oh my goodness we-" I was cut off by Edward kissing my lips.

"Bella, we have time. If you want we can drive up to Tacoma tomorrow and look for an apartment if not we can continue my current place since Jasper is moving to San Fran." He said tucking my lose thread of hair behind my ear.

"Okay," I said with a silly grin and leaning against his chest. "We're really doing this." I said starring into his eyes.

"Yes we are." He said with a smile and kissed my lips.

"Are you sure about this baby girl?" my dad calmly asked over the phone. After telling Edward's family about our decision, which in no surprise they were very supportive of, I decided to call my dad. I was surprised by the tone of his voice. I was expecting some yelling and me begging to let me do it.

"Yes daddy, I love Edward and its hard for us to be apart plus, the business program in UW is one of the top in the country. With their credibility-"

"Bells," my dad said in a chuckle. "No need to explain sweetheart I trust your judgement. Though I better not become a grandfather anytime soon." He said with his continuous chuckle.

"Dad, children are the last thing on my mind." I said with a groan.

"So, when are you bringing Edward here for me to intimidate?" he asked in a chuckle.

"Dad…" I groaned.

"Come on babygirl, if I don't do that, what kind of a father am I?" he asked.

"The type of father who apparently likes to embarrassed his daughter in front of her boyfriend." I replied in a chuckle. A light knock sounded by the door and I turned and saw Alice gesturing for me if I was ready. "Dad I gotta go, Alice, Esme, and I are heading out to go find a dress for the charity function tonight."

"Okay, I love you kiddo."

"I love you too dad," I said in a sigh hanging up the phone.

**_2 weeks later…_**

"You're apartment is more of a bachelor pad than something you and I can share." I said with a frustrated sigh as Edward and I sat down in the living room of his apartment starring at my laptop apartment hunting.

"It is for now until you put your girly flare," Edward said wrapping his arms around my shoulder from behind kissing my right temple.

"Seriously Edward? You guys have a hot tub and a flat screen TV on the balcony." I said with a chuckle.

"What's wrong with that? I can think of a great way you can enjoy the hot tub at night with me." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"You guys also have a pool table and a poker table in the living room." I replied as I continued my search.

"We can always get rid of that." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"How about the spare bedroom with a bunch of panties tacked on the wall?" I said glaring at him.

"Hey," he said raising his hand. "I told you it wasn't all me, I only placed two panties in that wall. It was all Jasper, James and them."

"And I am so not taking them down, you are and I don't even want to know what happens in that room." I cringed.

"Fine, fine, I guess were leaving this beautiful man-cave." He dramatically said clasping his hands over his heart.

I rolled my eyes as I hit print on the next places we were going to check out. "This one has really good reviews, its very convenient to grocery store, five minutes away from school, and twenty minutes from the airport. This apartment has no gym in its facility but there's a park near by where you and I can go running at, has a Jacuzzi tub so its like a hot tub anyway." Edward had his specifications on the kind of apartment he wants, a hot tub, large bedrooms, open space, and a parking garage. "It's a townhouse and you get to have your own garage that can fit two cars."

"Lets take it," he said with a huge grin grabbing the paper from my hand scanning the pictures on the page.

"We have to go see it first," I said with a chuckle.

"A two car garage hell yeah," he replied excitedly grabbing his jacket and keys tossing me my jacket. I chucked as we both walked out of the apartment.

Ten minutes into seeing the apartment, Edward had excitedly asked the landlord for a contract and we both placed our first month deposit. The next three days Edward and I spent it painting the apartment. After the paint smell disappeared we began to move our belongings and within the week, we were officially moved in together.

"What's the matter baby?" I asked as I walked in the living room finding Edward statue like starring at his cellphone.

"That was my friend Henry," he said in a whisper. I stood beside him touching his back. "he's in my study group since freshman year. We both applied to med school, he got called in the health and science department's office and was told his application was denied to med school." He said starring at me with glassy eyes. "Our grades is similar and oh God Bella, what if I don't get in as well?" I quickly pulled Edward into a hug.

"Don't say that baby, you're intelligent and I'm sure no news is good news right?" I said trying to comfort him.

"Not when it comes to med school." He said sinking down on the couch.

A week later, Edward had received a phone call from the health and sciences department stating they need to meet with him right away.

"I'm not going anywhere, whatever the news is we will get through it together." I said and gave him a quick kiss.

"Promise?" he nervously asked. I straightened his green tie that was loosely wrapped around his crisp white long sleeve.

"I promise." I said giving him one last peck and shoed him out the door.

Its been three hours since Edward left to meet for the meeting. I was nervous and didn't want to call his cellphone in-case he's still in the meeting. I told myself that I'll give him five more minutes and I will call him if he doesn't walk in that-

"Edward!" I gasped when I heard the door open. I quickly ran towards the door and pulled him inside. "So?"

He smiled and flashed me a thick white manila folder with University of Washington written across the front. "I made it," he said in a chuckle and I shrieked jumping up wrapping my legs around his waist and peppering his face with kisses.

"I'm so proud of you," I said wrapping my arms tighter around his neck.

He chuckled as he kicked the door shut and began to kiss me. "Let's celebrate," he said wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed and pulled his neck closer to me and pulled me into a heated kiss. "God, I cant get enough of you." He said squeezing my ass.

"Hope not," I giggled as I ran his hair between my fingers. "I love you…" I whispered. He smiled as he carried me quickly into our bedroom.

"And I love you," he said placing me onto the bed. "And I'm going to show you just how much."

"Then we will go out to dinner and celebrate, desert on me." I said with a wink.

"Hmmm, chocolate covered Bella, yum." Edward said as he kissed my neck. I giggled as I felt Edward snake his arms around my waist. I laughed as he began to peel the clothes off my body.

"Why Doctor Cullen, you got a kinky side to you." I replied as I began to unbutton his clothes.

"I'm no doctor yet but once I get there, you'll definitely be my first patient that I am going to do a thorough examination on. In the mean time, I am going to make a very very slow love to you." He whispered in my ear as he touched my heated core.

"Oh god," I moaned as his index finger graced against my slit. "I hate it when you tease." I said with a groan.

Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love watching and listening to you beg to be touched." He whispered. I felt Edward's fingers on band of my underwear and he slowly pulled it down. "So wet…" he moaned as he slid an index finger in my pussy. "So warm,"

"Edward…" I moaned.

"My Bella," he whispered as I felt his tongue make a swift lick on my slit.

"Oh God," I groaned as I grabbed on pillow. He then gave tow more licks and shoved his tongue in my entrance. "Edward…" Edward began to thrust this tongue in and out of my pussy while his thumb massages my clit. I began to feel my body began to heat and my heart began uncontrollably beat and my breathing turned rapid. "Edward!" I yelled as my body reached its peak.

"You taste so good Bella, so delicious." He said kissing my lips tasting myself while feeling Edward's hard member began to slowly enter me. "I love you…" he whispered as he began to slowly pump in and out of me. "I love you so much…"

"And I love you too…" I replied kissing him with as much passion as I could express.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews are welcome and much appreciated =)<em>**

**_Please go on my profile for a quick survey and a check out the outfits that were designed for the characters._**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello Ladies,

A special thanks to _**kgunter34, lili82, jennchris82, and kfoll**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own twilight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen<strong>  
><strong>Good Life<strong>

_"Oh this has gotta be the good life _  
><em> This has gotta be the good life <em>  
><em> This could really be a good life, good life"<em> -One Republic

First day of a brand new semester in a brand new college, I was excited and yet nervous at the same time. My nerves calmed down when I felt Edward's fingers linked with mine. I turned to face him and was greeted by a smile of assurance. Without a word, Edward kissed my knuckles as he led me through the corridors. "I will be on the opposite building, building three. I'm just a call away if you need me." He said pulling me into a hug.

"Edward," I said with a chuckle. "I'll be alright. Now go and be a sexy doctor." He snorted and gave my lips a quick peck. He then adjusted the straps of his backpack and caressed my cheek one last time and walked out the corridors. I sighed and stepped inside the classroom. The room was almost full, I took an empty seat in the middle of the room and patiently waited for the professor.

My three morning classes went without a hitch. I stepped inside the cafeteria to get a quick bite to eat and sat in the far corner away from the loud group of fraternities and snobby group girls near their table. I opened my packaged sandwich and began to devour it, better than the sandwiches they fed us in Dartmouth. I heard the girls squealed as they began to check their make up with each other. I rolled my eyes and continued to devour my sandwich. I felt my phone buzzed from my jean pocket and saw that I had received a text from Edward. **'Where are you hiding beautiful?'**

I smiled and replied **'In the cafeteria'**

'**Be there in a sec.'**

I tucked my cellphone back inside my jeans and continued to savage my sandwich. I saw the girls began to fix each others hair and positioned their bodies towards the door.

The door swung open and I saw Edward stepped inside with two other guys in tow with their lab coats tucked their hands. One of the guys was taller than him with a dark hair and dark eyes, the other a shorter blonde with piercing blue eyes. A tall, slender, strawberry blonde haired girl from the table of squealing girls got up and ran straight to Edward wrapping her arms around his neck. I held my breath and dropped my sandwich as I watched Edward stiffed from the embrace. The dark haired guy that was following Edward patted him in the shoulder and let out a booming laugh. Edward untangled himself from the blonde and a pout formed on her face. Edward pointed towards my direction with a breath-taking smile and excused himself from the group and walked straight towards me.

"Hey there beautiful," he said giving my lips a peck as he slid on the chair in front of me.

"Hey," I murmured as I began to gather the remainder of my food. I guess sandwich got to go now because I dropped it.

"How was your first day?" he asked caressing my cheek with the back of his left hand.

"It was okay," I replied adding a shrug. I looked behind him and caught everyone in the table with those girls starring at me especially the blonde who flung herself at Edward. She was glaring at me. I shuddered at the thought of maybe she was one of Edward's conquest.

"What's the matter?" he asked knitting his brows together. "You don't like it here don't you?" he asked running long masculine fingers through his hair. "I knew I should have just went ahead with Dartmouth." He said tugging his hair even harder.

"Edward stop," I said taking his hand into mine. "Its not that, its…" I said looking back towards the girls who were now all glaring at me. Edward turned his body around and whispered some profanities and grabbed both of my hands and pulling me into a heated kiss.

"Don't worry about them." He said in a whisper kissing my forehead not letting go of my hands. "Tanya and I had a thing and it's ancient history."

I nod my head and looked away. "Hey," Edward said lifting my chin to face him. "look at me, she meant nothing to me. You on the other hand Miss Swan means the whole world to me."

I nod my head as Edward gathered my things. "Let's go home." He said in a whisper taking my hand with his.

"Don't you have another class?" I asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Nope, first day is half a day for us and the true work begins tomorrow." He said guiding me towards the group. "But this afternoon, I am going to make love to my beautiful girlfriend." He said giving my lips a quick peck. He stopped to shake hands with the two guys he walked in with while his left arm is wrapped around my waist. "Bella this is Tyler," he said pointing towards the dark haired guy. "and that funny looking one is Mike." He said pointing at the blonde. "Guys this is my girlfriend, Bella."

"It's a pleasure meeting you both." I said shaking both of the guys' hands.

"Its great to finally meet the famous Bella who tamed this one." Tyler said with a booming laugh. "How's the new place?"

"Its great thank you." I said with a nod.

"I heard you guys got a two car garage." Mike said rubbing his hands together.

I smiled looking at Edward who had a grin on his face. "Yeap, that was the only thing Edward heard about the apartment and he wanted to sign the lease right away. He didn't even want to know about the neighborhood and such."

"Sounds like Eddie here because he treats that fuckin Volvo like his wife." Mike said with a booming laugh.

"Men," a red haired girl interrupted.

"Hey you girls got fashion and we got the love for cars." Mike said as the red head rolled her eyes.

"Bella, that's Victoria, who doesn't appreciate men and their cars." He said pointing at the red head. "That's Lauren," he said pointing at a bleach blonde next to the strawberry blonde who flung herself at Edward. "And that's Tanya."

"Its nice meeting all of you." I said with a wave. Lauren and Victoria simply nod their heads as Tanya continued to glare at me.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Edward said as he wrapped his right arm around my waist as we both walked out of the cafeteria and headed home where Edward ended up worshiping my body from head to toe.

_**1 year later…**_

A year had passed since Edward and I moved in together. We enjoyed our time together having weekends for each other to catch up since our school week consist of constant studying. Edward had started his residency at Washington General. He warned me that this upcoming semester, medical school would demand his time. His residency days would be longer and he would be studying more than ever.

During the first semester break since I transferred to Washington State, Edward and I traveled to Brazil to visit with my dad for two weeks and then back Seattle where we went on a weekend camping trip with his family and a weekend trip to Los Angeles with Alice and Jasper.

During our second semester break Edward and I met my dad and his family in our resort in Hawaii for a week of vacation. Then after that we returned to Tacoma for a Medical School Formal that Edward was very excited to bring me to.

"You look breathtaking love." Says Edward as he stands up from his seat from the couch.

"You look so handsome." I said eying his neat black bow-tied tuxedo. I adjusted my mid-thigh length one shoulder cream dress before stepping closer to him. Edward gave me a quick peck before taking my hand into his. I glanced at the mirror near the door to double check my chignon.

Okay, good it's still in tact.

Edward led me to the garage and we both hopped in my car since his car is being worked on. Even though it's my car were taking, Edward didn't complain. My Audi satisfied him because it's just as fast and run just as smooth as his car. During the entire drive, Edward kept his right hand clasped with my left as he peppered my knuckles with kisses whenever he could.

We arrived at the Hilton lobby where the formal was being held. Edward kept his hand firmly clasped with mine. We made it around the room, with him introducing me to his classmates and some of his professors. Edward and I slowed dance twice and sipped champagne.

It's a wonderful night.

I excused myself from Edward to go use the restroom. As I finished up in the stall, I heard a group of heels clicking against the marble floor. "So tell us Tanya, how was the coffee date with Edward?" asked a familiar voice.

"I was great, we sat there and talked for hours. Then his girlfriend called him. That bitch ruined everything." I'm guessing it was Tanya that replied. I didn't know Edward had gone out for coffee with her.

"She's not even pretty. She's so plain looking." A different voice replied. "Plus did you see her dress? It's as plain as she is."

"Edward had promised me that he would save me a dance." Tanya replied. "He said he would once he gets away from her." Tanya said with a giggle.

Edward… did he really?

I heard the girls' heels clicked once more sounding further than they were. I'm guessing they have left the bathroom. I slowly stepped out of the stall peeking, as I exit not wanting anyone to see me.

I sighed as I quickly washed my hand and ran out of the bathroom. As I looked at the dance floor, I saw Edward carelessly twirl Tanya around as the two of them laugh. Tanya who is dressed in a strapless mid-thigh black dress with golden accent around the top half of the dress. Her strawberry blond hair was kept straight and straight cut bangs. She looked stunning, like a life size Barbie.

They looked perfect together.

I turned around to get another glass of champagne. I wonder if they have anything stronger.

I headed into the bar and asked for rum and coke. After receiving the drink I asked the bartender for one more and chugged the first one. Then when the second one arrived I turned around watched Edward danced with Tanya with a courteous distance. All of a sudden Tanya had pressed herself closer to Edward that the courteous distance was no longer there. I saw Edward smile as Tanya laid her head on his chest. I chugged my second drink once more and began to approach them. "Isabella Swan?" a man with sleek black hair stopped me before I could reach the dance floor.

"Yes?" I asked quirking an eyebrow. His face looked familiar but I cant put a name to it.

"It's me, Peter Estante. We went to Saint Mary's Academy together." He said flashing me his pearly whites.

"Oh yes," now it all clicks. Peter was one of James's companions. "How are you?" I asked giving him an awkward hug.

"I'm doing well. You go to school here?" he asked.

"Um, yes, yes I am." I replied giving him a small smile.

"Oh wow, so are you in med school too?" he asked.

"Goodness no, business major. My boyfriend is in med school." I replied with a giggle. "You know me, I'm going into the family business."

"Ah I remember now Paris Hilton number two." He said with a teasing voice.

"Unlikely." I replied looking back to Edward who was starring at me while he peeled himself away from Tanya and approached me.

"Peter," Edward said extending hand for Peter to shake.

"Edward," Peter said shaking Edward's hand. "You and Tanya looked great together. Are you two getting back together?"

I quirk an eyebrow as Edward let out a chuckle. "Never, I'm in love with the most beautiful girl in this room." He said pulling me into a kiss. I laughed as I pushed against his chest. "I see you met my girlfriend, Bella."

"I have years ago. We went to school together at Saint Mary's." Peter calmly said as his smile disappears. "It was nice seeing you again Bella and I hope to see you around campus more." Peter said giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You too Peter," I replied turning to Edward wrapping my arms around his waist. "Did you have a nice dance with Tanya?" I asked in a whisper trying to compose my anger.

Edward groaned as he rubbed my back. "Yeah," He replied in a clip voice taking my hand. "Ready to go?"

"Whenever you are." I said kissing his lips as we both walked out of the ballroom. As I handed the ticket to the valet, Edward took it from my hand. "It's a nice night out, lets take a walk before getting the car."

"Sure," I said lacing my lacing into his.

"Come on, I have to show you something." He said with a mischievous grin as he pulled me towards the alley that leads behind the hotel. A guard opened the gate for us and we both slipped to the back where we were greeted by a beautiful gazebo surrounded with wildflowers and covered in lights. I could hear a stream of water. Edward tugged my hand and led me in the gazebo. "Miss Swan, will you do me the honor to be my last dance partner of the night?" he asked extending a hand.

"I'd be honored to be your final dance partner of the night." I said taking his hand. Edward then wrapped his left hand around my waist and right hand under my left. "Music?" I asked. Edward chuckled and raised his right hand and a slow waltz music came on. "Why Mister Cullen, a fancy music huh?"

Edward and I glide around the gazebo floor prestigiously matching each other's move. As the song ended, Edward twirled me one last time and letting my hand go. I slowly spun around and gasped and flung my hands over my mouth when I saw Edward on his left knee holding an opened velvet box with his right hand. A nervous smile plastered on his face. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have fallen in love with you from the moment I have laid my eyes on you in hotel's lobby. I promise to provide, protect, and endlessly love for as long as I live. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh my God Edward… I…" I said shaking my head in disbelief this is happening at this very moment.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry to leave you ladies on a twist but I promise I'll update as soon as I get the next chapter done.<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Ladies,

Here is chapter 14. A special thanks to **_kgunter34, spoons are for marmalade skies, lili82, kfoll, and percy jackson maniac_** for the wonderful reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I just made them madly inlove<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen<br>If Only**

"_Don't know how to make it alright this time  
>Or how I'm gonna make it through the night<br>Without you by my side  
>If only I could say I'm sorry<br>If only you would understand  
>If only you and I could comprimise this time<br>If only you, If only I would try  
>If only you, If only I could turn back time"<em> Chris Trousdale ft. Anna Sunstrand

"Bella?" Edward asked as his smile faltering.

"I… I love you Edward but are you sure you want to marry me?" I asked in a shaky voice as my eyes began to water.

"I've never doubt it." He said as smile appearing once again. "I want to build a life with you. I want to grow old with you and maybe race against each other on our power chair." I let out a chuckle as tears uncontrollably run down my cheeks. "Bella, will you maybe race a power chair with me?" he asked.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." I said as I enthusiastically nod my head flinging myself into his awaiting arms peppering his face with kisses and finally captured his lips into mine. I heard Edward chuckled as he slipped the ring on my left ring finger.

He gave a kiss over the ring. "Perfect…" he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Come with me," he said taking my hand into his as leads me back into the hotel through the back door and into the elevators. We slipped inside the elevator and he quickly pressed me against the cold glass and captured my lips with his.

"Where are we going?" I curiously asked.

"To our room, I checked us in while you were in the bathroom. I took some liberty to pack for us. I wanted it to be a surprise." He said kissing my temple. I smiled as I looked down at my ring finger. "It's perfect."

"How? When did you get this?" I asked disbelief.

"I didn't it was my grandmother's. Mom gave it to me two weeks ago, I just couldn't find the right moment to ask." He said as he nervously run his fingers through this untamed hair.

"Sneaky," I said giving his lips a peck.

Edward and I spent the night at the hotel, lost in our world. We waited until we returned to our apartment the following morning to call both of our parents and placed them on a three-way call to deliver the news. Apparently Edward had asked for my father's permission while we were in Hawaii.

_Sneaky in deed._

Our families were thrilled for us and respected our decision to take our time to decide for a wedding date. Edward wanted to get married within the next year. I wanted to get married after I finished college. It's in two years. "I'm fine with that baby as long I'm marrying you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I smiled and nod my head, two more years then.

The week before the semester ended, Edward and I drove to Seattle where my dad was present and had a family dinner at the Cullen's home to celebrate our engagement. Esme was in tears seeing her mother's ring on my finger. She was very proud despite of our young age, Edward and I are perfect together and she couldn't have seen anyone else have the ring on her finger since Alice refused wanting a bigger and more modern ring if she were to get engaged.

As the semester began, Edward and I lived in a newly engaged bliss. We shared more love and became closer than we already were. Sooner than we realized it was finals week. Edward spent his time studying with Mike and Tyler in the library researching disease after disease. I on the other hand studied at the cubicles near the back of the library. Before the library would close, Edward and I would meet at the entrance to go home together.

Tonight was an extra chilly night; the library began to alert their patrons of closing hours. I gathered my things. Slinging my messenger bag over my shoulders, tightening the scarf around my neck and pulling my jacket together and stepped out of the cold weather to wait for Edward. I looked down at my left ring finger and smiled knowing the romance between Edward and I would soon become permanent. I couldn't help but think about the silly green-eyed brown haired or brown-eyed bronze haired kids were going to have. A decent size home not too extravagant like the homes we've both grown up in with a white picket fence.

"White picket fence." I sighed.

Knowing Edward, we would both live a normal life with a not so normal amount in our bank accounts.

I glanced at my watch and noticed it's been fifteen minutes since the library had closed and most of the lights of the library had been shut off. I've noticed that no more patrons walked out of the library.

Where the hell is he?

We drove his car here and I don't have my spare key. Maybe he's waiting in the car already.

I walked alone to the dark parking lot and noticed Edward's car was still there. I checked to see if he's there but the car was empty.

Where is he?

I scanned the parking lot and notice three other cars were in there aside form Edward. I sure hope he and his friends didn't get themselves locked in again. I chuckled at the memory of Edward calling me in a panic thinking there was a natural disaster as to why the electricity in the library were cut off.

I pulled my phone from my backpack but no missed call or text. I decided to call him to know where he is, the phone went straight to voice mail.

Great, I'm going to freeze my butt off.

I decided to walk back to the front entrance to see if he's waiting for me. I wished I hadn't because the image in front of me will forever engrave in my memory for the rest of my life.

Tanya with her arms wrapped around Edward's neck kissing his lips while Edward's arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Oh my God." I said in a gasped. The pair parted away seeing me in the corner. I saw a smile playing on Tanya's lips while Edward began to jog towards me.

Without thinking, I ran.

Ran as far as I can.

I can hear Edward calling my name telling me to stop. I didn't want to stop, my heart was shattering and yet pounding as fast as it can go and my lungs felt like it was filling up. I found a small hallway that I know that leads to the opposite street. There, I hailed a cab and quickly got in. "Hyatt Hotel please." I said to the driver. The driver nod his head and drove away. I turned around and saw Edward stopped running, just starred at the cab. I couldn't believe what I just saw.

I wiped the tears off my eyes and tried to compose myself. I need to be brave. There must be some kind of explanation but tonight I need to be alone. I need time to think. I knew from the Formal, Tanya was bragging about how she and Edward were going to get together.

Fifteen minutes later, the cab stopped in front of the hotel. I gave him a fifty-dollar bill and told him to keep the change. I went straight into the lobby and paid cash for a one-night stay. I'll figure everything out by tomorrow. I need to focus on finals. I have asked the manager of the hotel if they can open the gift shop for me to buy some clothes. After telling them who I truly am, they happily open the gift shop for me where I gladly spent near two grand. The manager then sent a complementary wine to my room, which I tucked in the luggage that I bought from the gift shop. I'll drink that after finals.

I plop myself in bed, it feels weird not having Edward's arms wrapped around me, or his heat beside me. Oh how I miss Edward. Oh Edward how could this happen to us?

The entire night, I was restless. I kept glancing at my phone everytime it lights up. Edward must have called over a hundred times and texted right after he calls. I ignored every call except the call from my father. He was in hysterics after finding out from Edward that I have ran off. I calmly told him that I needed time to think and to tell Edward that I'm okay but I just didn't want to talk to him. A few minutes after the call from my father, Edward's calls had stopped.

That morning I asked the hotel for a car service to take me to school. I have also signed for another night of stay. Stepping inside the hallway to my first final I saw Edward sitting down on the hallway with his back against the wall and his eyes shut. He looked beat up. His wearing the same clothes clothes he wore form lastnight but more wrinkled and his hair was more disarray than usual.

So unlike Edward.

I slowly made my way into the classroom and felt his hand grab my arm. "Bella we need to talk, please."

"Not now Edward, I have finals." I said pulling my hand away from him. "And you have finals to take as well."

"Edward sweetheart we have to go!" A sickly sweet voice echoed behind me. I didn't need to turn to know who it is. Edward's eyes grew and his breathing began to labor.

"Yes Edward, you should go, don't want Tanya to wait for you." I said turning towards the classroom.

"Bella," Edward pleads. I gave him a shrug and walked inside thankfully the professor walked in shutting the door behind her.

My first two finals occurred without a glitch. I only had one more finals since I was exempt for finals on my other two classes because I have received an "A" in both of them. I asked my professor if I could take the final and he gladly gave it to me.

So now its official, I am done for the semester. I returned to the hotel and rested for the night. I know Edward has an early final tomorrow. I can take that as an opportunity to gather my things.

The pain of seeing Tanya early in the morning calling for Edward destroyed me but growing up I learned to not depend on anyone, even my father. Edward was the first; the first to have brought my walls down and let him in my heart and this is how he treats me.

I vow from this day on, I Isabella Marie Swan will never let anyone hurt my heart ever again. With that I opened the complementary wine and drank the night away.

Eight in the morning, I dragged myself out of bed. Despite of a throbbing hangover, I managed to make it to the apartment. There, two men greeted me, the mover's that I had hired lastnight. I offered the company three times the amount that they would charge if they could get me in schedule today and the manager greedily agreed. "Gentlemen," I greeted as I opened the front door. As I inspect the apartment, everything seems to be in order except a pair of beige Antonio Melani heels discarded by the front door. Definitely not mine. I stepped into the bathroom and saw a black thong on the floor near the trashcan. I could feel my blood began to boil as I tried my best to fight tears.

"Ms Swan?" A voice asked, I didn't bother to turn around knowing its one of the movers. "What would you like us to pack?"

"Left side of the walk in closet, everything on the left side of the closet including luggage's." I stepped into the livingroom and someone handed me a yellow tape.

"Ms. Swan to make it easier for the men to pick up all the items, why don't you put a small piece of tape on the items you'd want us to pack." He said in a comforting tone of a voice.

"Sure thing," I replied taking a piece of tape. I began to pepper tapes on the portrait of my father and me none of the ones where Edward and me were in. I don't want to be reminded by him at the moment. It took me about thirty minutes of taping the items that I want to take with me. I left all the furniture's to him. I know Tanya had touched them. "And my Audi." I said stepping into the livingroom. I didn't want to step in the bedroom, God I didn't want to be confirmed of what had transpired between the two. My phone rang and it was Martin. "Hello Martin," I answered.

"Bella," he said in a soft voice. "The jet has just arrived, would you like for me to come pick you up?"

"It wont be necessary Martin, I still have the car service downstairs." I simply replied.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few sweetheart." He said in a comforting voice as we both hung up.

"Ms. Swan, we're all set." One of the men said.

"Thank you," I said walking towards the kitchen. Both men walked out the door and I looked down on my ring finger. I slowly slipped the ring out of my hand and placed it on the counter along with the apartment key. "Goodbye Edward." I said in a whisper as I turn the lock on the door before closing it.

_**Edward's Point of View… (Previous month-medical convention)  
><strong>_I fucking hate alcohol! How could I do that to Bella? I had proposed to the most beautiful and loveable woman I have ever met and this is what I do to her in return. I groaned rubbing my head from the severe hang over and the different body beside me. "I could wake up to this site everyday." Tanya's voice sounded form behind me.

Naked, I quickly jumped out of bed trying to locate my clothes. "Tanya, lastnight was a mistake. We shouldn't have done that. We were under the influence and I'm engaged for fuck's sake!" I said running my hand on my already messy hair.

"Come on Edward, you cant deny the connection between us." Tanya said sitting up on the bed flashing her creamy skin and round breast.

Oh God.

"Tanya there is nothing between us. We were drunk." I said slipping my jeans back on and my quickly placing my shirt on.

"Edward you just can't bail like this." Tanya shrieked trying to get out of bed. I quickly slipped out of the room and out the door.

Somehow I managed to get back in my room, I quickly dialed Bella's number and she sleepily answered after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Goodmorning beautiful." I said with as much enthusiasm as I can.

"It'd be a better morning if you lying beside me," she replied with a giggle. My heart sunk knowing that what I have done lastnight. "Are you alright Edward?" she asked. I must have dozed off for a few minutes.

"Yes, I just miss you." It was the truth.

"I miss you too and I'll see you tonight and you can show me how much you missed me." She replied.

"Yeah, I definitely will." I replied feeling crappier than before.

Rethinking of what happened lastnight, I'm trying to remember how I ended up in bed with Tanya.

_**The previous night…**_

"_Seriously, they call him a doctor?" Tyler said with a booming laugh as we walked in the bar of the hotel trying to get a nightcap after a long day of convention. "His presentation on diabetes had nothing special in it."_

"_True," Mike agreed. "Did you see that hot OB doctor? Damn I would definitely do her." _

"_Gentlemen," says Victoria as she slipped beside Mike. "Need some company?" trailing behind her were Tanya and Lauren. As always the three traveled in a pack. Tanya slipped on the empty seat beside and ordered shots of patron. We all took a shot and sooner than we thought, Vicki and Mike went up to Mike's room. Lauren and Tyler were making out in the corner while Tanya was teasing me with being practically married to Bella._

"_You don't know how to have fun anymore Edward." Tanya said with a slurred voice. _

"_I do know how to have fun," I replied ordering another shot. _

"_Well prove it," Tanya said standing up on the bar stool and into the counter. "Body shot!" she yelled. The bartender laughs and cleaned the counter before Tanya lay down. She then unbuttons the bottom three button of her crisp peach long sleeve shirt exposing her navel. The bartender then poured patron on her navel and sprinkled salt all around it and a lime between her lips. I took the shot that I had ordered and licked the salt around her belly and dipped my tongue on her belly button and pressed my lips against hers for the lime. I felt Tanya's tongue dipped in my mouth and I couldn't help but fight for dominance with my tongue. _

I'm a fuckin moron.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you all think?<em>**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello ladies,  
>Thank you so much for all the reviews... I apologize to those that didn't like how the last chapter ended but it's my fanfiction and it's what I want the characters to experience. If you no longer want to read the story feel free to delete it and I apologize for wasting your time. To those who are still following, I greatly appreciate all your support.<p>

Without further of due, here is chapter 15!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I just made them crazy, stupid, and inlove...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen<strong>  
><em><strong>Heartbreak Warfare<strong>_

_"I don't care if we don't sleep at all tonight_  
><em> Let's just fix this whole thing now<em>  
><em> I swear to God we're gonna get it right<em>  
><em> If you lay your weapon down<em>  
><em> Red wine and ambient<em>  
><em> You're talking shit again, it's heartbreak warfare<em>  
><em> Good to know it's all a game<em>  
><em> Disappointment has a name, it's heartbreak warfare."<em>-John Mayer

_**Edward's Point Of View…**_

I was the first one to finish my final. I have an almost perfect grade in all my classes and bombing finals wont even hurt my GPA nor fail a class. I'll end up with C's but I don't give a shit at the moment.

I did this. I did this to myself and to Bella.

_Bella…_

Thinking of her makes me feel crappier than I already have and yes, I know I am the biggest dick in this world to do something like that to the woman who gave up everything just to be here in goddamn Washington state. She can have anyone in this world and yet she chose me, chose to live in the darkest and rainiest place in America.

_She loved you, you idiot._

Yeah and look what I have done to her.

I contacted my sister, her father, and my parents to see if she had contacted any of them. I even resulted into calling Angela who yelled at me and threatened to cut my dick off. Even Angela haven't heard from Bella. Hell Angela didn't know about the situation until I called her.

_Where the fuck is Bella?_

Bella can go anywhere. She has unlimited resources. Her father couldn't even track her down. He threatened to gut me until their butler, Martin, had contacted him saying Bella was okay. Though Martin won't say where she is because of some confidentiality shit that he signed since he started working for the Swans. Mr. Swan wasn't too thrilled about Martin telling him all that but he too is blaming himself for creating that clause in Martin's contract. Every hour I would call Bella's cellphone but it was still off. I quickly pulled into the garage and headed inside our apartment. The first thing I noticed was some of the portraits in the livingroom were missing.

"No, no, no. Please don't tell me!"

I ran straight into the bedroom and flung the closet door open and found Bella's side empty. "No!" I yelled as my fist connected with the wall making a hole through the sheetrock. "Fuck!"

I ran back into the kitchen and a small glare caught my eye. On top of the kitchen counter was the ring. My grandmother's ring that I had proposed to Bella with, I quickly grabbed it and sooner than I thought, tears were steaming down my cheeks as I slid myself into a sitting position on the floor.

_Its over…_

_Bella… _

_**Bella's Point of View…**_  
>I know this is the last place my father would look for me. Growing up whenever I need time to get away, I would beg Martin to take me here. Our vacation home located in a small private island to the right of Antigua. My father had purchased this island right after my mother had run out of our lives. Hell he had purchased not just this island but also three other islands. One to the left of Isla Isabella, an island right off Ecuador. The other right off Fiji. But this island is my favorite. I have designed the house and decorated it myself.<p>

I've been hiding out here for a week now. The housekeepers check on the house every other day. Now that it's occupied, one housekeeper is staying everyday to cook and clean for me. I insisted to not worry about me but she wouldn't take no for answer. On my third day here, I have called my dad. Martin had insisted for me to call my dad before he gets the authorities involved. He was furious that I have ran off without telling him where I was going and was furious with Edward about the situation. I really didn't give a damn at the moment. I just wanted to be left alone.

After a phone call to my father I continued to leave my phone off. I didn't want to have any contact with the outside world. I spent my days surfing the waves, ridding the boat to the main land and go shopping. Some days I would spend it curled up in the livingroom reading a novel distancing myself from reality.

After two weeks in the island I decided to reapply to Dartmouth for the following semester to get myself back into the groove of life. I decided to not let this situation get me down. I knew relationships would be nothing but a distraction and anyone who I opened myself to always hurts me in some way. Take my mother for instance and now Edward. I can't trust anyone with my heart.

A month after my stay in the island, I returned to Hanover. Angela gladly gave me the other bedroom of the apartment because of my late appearance to the school, I lucked out on apartments and there's no way I was going back in the dorms. She had begged me to take the other room and it wouldn't be a bother for her and Ben. I have changed my number and only a handful of people knew my new number. Not even Alice knows what it is. It's too painful to have any contact with the Cullens.

The semester flew by and I continued to maintain my perfect GPA but I was now taking antidepressants to keep myself in check. The pain from Edward was too much to bear but I am so thankful to have a friend like Angela to be there late at night when I would cry myself to sleep thinking about the heartbreak. When the semester ended Angela insisted that I should continue to stay with her and Ben. I declined because I didn't want to burden them any further. I did though rented an apartment on the same block as them.

A month after I graduated college, I have been invited to speak in a business conference along with my father in Long Island, New York. I didn't want to do it but as a young CEO of the Swan hotel it was one of my duties. I am going to reveal my first project, an environmental friendly resort in San Diego. It's a billion dollar project and is currently on the works. My father was ecstatic hearing my idea during the board meeting. No one objected the idea. Within a month after my board meeting the building process was on the works.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us this evening." I started my speech. Men and women that are ten years and older than me are in the audience listening to my every word, agreeing to everything I am saying.

I felt powerful.

After my speech the audience were on their feet clapping their hands and people shaking my hand as I walk down the isle to exit the room. After exiting the room I was swarmed by securities that guided me to my suite.

I laid down on my bed in my suite that night thinking how my life had changed. As a teenager I buried myself working in my dad's hotel either as housekeeping or receptionist. I never complained. I loved working the hotel business. I had no friends just acquaintance until I met the Cullens. Alice had showed me a life of having a true friend and Edward showed me love.

I was jolted out of my dream when I heard a banging sound of my door. I peeked in the peephole and saw Alice. Dressed in a yellow peacoat. "Bella I know you're in there, open up!" she said as she continues to assault my door.

I groaned as I unlock the door. "I know my brother was a dick but that doesn't mean you ignore my calls. What kind of a bestfriend would I be if I can't be there to comfort you." She said walking through the door pulling me into a tight Alice kind of hug. "I've missed you and don't you dare disappear from me again."

"Alice," I said pulling out of her hug and lying back on my bed.

"Bella," Alice said in a somber voice as she sits on my bed beside me. "I know how you and my brother ended was bad but please don't shut me out." She said crawling into bed beside me. "I love you Bella like a sister and I can't stand seeing you hurt. My idiot brother made the biggest mistake of his life. I don't give a shit about his feelings." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Can we not talk about this right now Alice?" I begged.

"Okay Bella," Alice said with a sigh.

_**Edward's Point of View… (1 week after Bella left)**_

It's been a week since Bella left. I stayed in our apartment and didn't go home for semester break. My phone had been ringing nonstop from my parents, Alice, and a couple of friends. I let the answering machine answer all those calls. I am waiting and making a call to one person.

Upon assessing the apartment after Bella left, I spotted a pair of shoes that I knew Tanya wore the night she arrived in my apartment to apologize for what had occurred outside the library.

"_Edward you know I am extremely attracted to you," she said as she followed Mike, Tyler and me outside of the library. "I just don't understand why you're still with her after what we have done?"_

"_Because," I said stopping facing her, ever since the hook up with Tanya, that I had no recollection of, she had devoted her time trying to get me to leave Bella for her. "I am in love with her."_

"_Sure doesn't sound like it since you hooked up with me and apparently you haven't told her about our little rendezvous." She said with a snort. I looked around and Bella is nowhere in sight. Maybe she's waiting for me in the car. Tyler and Mike had disappeared, great leaving me with the impossible._

"_Tanya whatever happened between us during the convention meant nothing to me nor will ever mean anything to me. I am in love with Bella and I am telling her of what had occurred between you and me and if she would still have me, I still intend to marry her." I said as I began to walk away. Tanya grabbed my hand and pulled me into a kiss, I grabbed her waist to push her away and that's when I heard a gasp._

_I spun around and spotted Bella in tears. "No," I said in a whisper and began to jog towards her. No… no… no…._

I never got a hold of her, that night was even worse because Tanya had showed up in my doorstep in tears and very apologetic of what had occurred. I wanted to slam the door on her face but I didn't give a shit at the moment. All I wanted was Bella. I continued to press the callback button knowing that I will get her answering machine I still continued my hope. Tanya apologized profusely and I told her to shut up and get the fuck out slamming the door of my bedroom and locking it behind me. I don't know how long since I locked myself in my room when Tanya left because the following morning she was out of site.

_Going to school to take my final exam I didn't even bother changing nor reviewed, I just want to talk to Bella. I arrived in the university an hour before her class and waited in the hallway. I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes, there I saw Bella stepping in the classroom. I quickly got up and grabbed her right arm. "Bella we need to talk, please." I begged. Though I don't know what to say but I just want my Bella back._

"_Not now Edward, I have finals." She said pulling away from me. "And you have finals to take as well." She said looking away from me. I don't give a shit about finals, I can't lose her._

_"Edward sweetheart we have to go!" A familiar voice sounded and saw Tanya standing behind Bella. My eyes grew and my breathing began to labor. What the fuck is she doing here after I told her lastnight to stay the fuck away from me! _

_"Yes Edward, you should go, don't want Tanya to wait for you." Bella hissed as she turns towards the classroom._

_"Bella," I plead. She shrugged her shoulders and walked inside the classroom just as her professor walked in shutting the door behind her._

"_Come on Edward," Tanya said with a triumphant smile on her face._

"_I said, stay the fuck away from me Tanya." I hissed as I walked passed her. _

_**1 month later…**_

No return calls, no text, no emails, her phone was disconnected and her email address was cancelled. Her university email had been cancelled meaning she was no longer registered in the university. I tampered in my trust fund to travel to every city where Swan Hotels were located but no sign of her. The staff said that Bella was out of town. Charlie threatened to castrate me for hurting his daughter. Bella never mentioned to them on how why we broke up so I did. I manned up and told the truth. Charlie was furious and told me to never show my face again and a week later he had called me back and told me to stay the fuck away from his daughter and be thankful that he was in Belize and that Bella had told him to not hurt me.

My family had stopped calling me. My parents were both disappointed, my mom was heart broken because she didn't raise me to treat women this way. Alice had stopped talking to me and told me that she never want to see my face until I find Bella and beg her for forgiveness. Alice had told me that she hates me because she had lost her bestfriend.

This made me even much more shittier than I already do.

_**6 months later…**_

Tanya had failed our OB rotation, thank the Lord above that she did because she would not leave me alone. She was placed in probation and was entitled to return the following semester with the group behind us. A month after she failed Mike had informed me that Tanya was arrested for DUI and that was a farewell to medical school. She had kissed her future goodbye. Lauren and Vicky had become close friends of ours. Without Tanya pestering them about men, Lauren and Vicky had a free will on finding themselves. Finding themselves they did because turns out that the two of them had feelings for each other. Who would have thought? Mike and Tyler continued their womanizing life as for me, my life consist of home in the apartment that Bella and I had shared, school, and work in the research lab assisting Doctor Banner on his latest research.

I have not heard from Bella nor Alice. My parents though tried to get the two of us to reconcile but Alice refused. Christmas break, I came home but Alice didn't. She went to Jasper's family farm in Texas. On New Year I went back to Tacoma and locked myself in the apartment watching the ball drop and went to bed while Alice went home to visit our parents. I miss my sister, I hate it that were in a fight because of my idiotic action. I tried to call her but it went to voicemail. She never replied to my text, email, or return any of the calls.

_**1 year later…**_  
><em>Home, school, research lab…<em>

_Home, school, research lab…_

_Home, school, research lab…_

_**2 years later…**_

This was supposed to be the year that Bella and I would have been married. I know she had finished school by now. I walked to a diner that was two blocks away from the hospital where I am currently doing my residency. As I passed a newsstand, there on the front page of New York Post was a picture of Bella in a conference. 'Heiress to Swan Tower Hotel Spoke in Convention' wow. I reached inside my scrub pocket for my wallet and fished out a couple of dollars and paid for the paper. I ducked inside the diner and sat on the far corner and began reading the paper.

Apparently Bella just recently graduated Dartmouth. I should have known she returned there. How could I be so stupid and not search for her there. She had graduated Summa Cum laude. Of course she did she had a perfect GPA. She spoke in a convention of over 500 entrepreneurs at 22 years old; she was the youngest in the convention's history to be the guest of honor. She was currently promoting her eco friendly hotel that currently in the works. She's in New York and God knows where she'll be tomorrow.

_**5 years later…**_

Finally the final push of residency, Mike Tyler, Vicky, Lauren, and I had become the best of friends. We studied together, vacationed together, and pulled a 24 or 48-hour shift in the hospital together. Tyler decided to pursue Cardiology, Mike is pursuing Obstetrics, Lauren and Vicky decided on Pediatrics. I on the other hand fell in love with surgery especially neurosurgery.

Alice and I began to heal our relationship three years ago. Alice being her unpredictable self, showed up on my doorstep, the same apartment that Bella and I had rented together. She had slapped me on my cheek, twice when I opened the door, pulled me into a hug as we both cried. Alice had informed me that Bella was fine and happy and that was the end of the Bella topic. Alice had tried to convince me to find another place to live in but I refused. I know once I move out of this place, all my memories of Bella would disappear. I am glad that she's well and I know I will endure a life time of regret because I am the reason that were no longer together.

"So here's to the final shift as a shitty paid doctors." Lauren said as she raised her shot glass. Everyone laughed as we all raised our glass in agreement and took a shot.

"Guys tomorrow's the night." Tyler said as he nervously rubs the back of his neck.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Mike asked flagging the server. "Sure you guys had been together for three years but that doesn't mean you have to marry her."

"It's not that I have to marry her it's I want to marry her. Bree is a great woman and I picture myself spending the rest of my life with her. Rocking on our rocking chair reminiscing about the old times in our front porch…" Tyler said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Man you're done for." Mike said in a booming laugh. Tyler lightly punches Mike's shoulder as Lauren gets up.

"Ty, I believe the two of you are meant for each other." She said pulling Tyler into a hug.

"I'm proud of you changing your ways when you started seeing her." Vicky said as she gets up pulling Tyler into a hug as Lauren releases him. "I know this is the real thing."

"I wish you the best man, don't mess it up like I did with Bella." I said as everyone looked at me. After what happened between Bella and me, no one had spoken about it. Lauren and Vicky glanced at each other then back to me.

"Thank you Edward that means a lot." Tyler said as we both slapped hands.

"Tanya was a home-wrecker. You're relationship was not the only one she's ruined." Lauren said as she looked at Vicky. Vicky pulled her into a hug and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Someday she'll get what's coming to her."

We dropped the subject as the five of us spend another hour in the bar reminiscing about our torturous school days and the people we've met. We all headed out of the bar. Lauren and Vicky hailed a cab together, then Mike. "Hey Edward, if Bree agrees to marry me, will you be my best man?"

I smiled and gave him a one-arm man hug as I let out a chuckle. "Of course Ty and Bree would be crazy to say no to you." I said patting him on the back as a cab pulled up.

"Thanks bro," he said shaking my hand. "It means a lot to me to have friends like all of you."

"Okay it's official we had a little too much to drink." I said pushing him into the cab. "I'll see you at graduation."

"Thanks," Tyler said as he closed the door behind him.

Graduation, I can't believe it has been five years since Bella had left. Five years since I have been with anyone else, five years since I went out on a date and five years since I felt Bella's soft lips against mine. God I missed her.

_Bella I hope one day you'd find it in your heart to forgive me. _

"Edward?" a soft feminine voice called beside me. I squint my eyes to see who it was. I gasp as I watch her approach me. She was dressed in a form fitting golden dress with her hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her heels clicked against the pavement as she makes her way towards me.

"Tanya?" I asked disbelief.


End file.
